A mercifull melody from hell
by XxPersephone
Summary: He undid all his promises for her,she saved and changed his life...they thought their lives were getting so much better, but they didn't know that they were entering to the hell...will their love be able to save them?the rating will change from T to M
1. Chapter 1

A/N I am so excited…I was searching for a good idea and the imagination hit me. Summary, Ichigo a boy who have lost his interest for life, Rukia the beautiful singer who came to save him from his hell…But what happens when she dragged him to hell? Enjoy…(This chapter is way too long, but I didn't want to stop the first chapter till Ichigo was going to meet her…I am waiting for your reviews)

Does she exist?

_"When everyone tried to drain me –even family, friends- I chose to be alone. Alone in my world where nothing could have touched or hurt me. I used to live like this and in this numb situation I was surviving. Unfortunately, I didn't built my walls, that were protecting me from the outside world, well enough in order to keep me away from sympathy, passion, jealously, anger, happiness and love… And in that very moment I understood that all time the rain which I had created in my life, was keeping me down, but you appeared to me like the beautiful white moon and dried the rain from my misery life…Will you be there to showing me with your light the road to life and happiness? Someone said that love is in a cloud at the dark sky, wait for me and tomorrow night I will be there. Someone said that the road is the vein of fire, so my love always flow there… Someone said that the journey is only the pray so I beg for you to stay alive…"_

~~…~~

My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I am twenty one years old, and I am studying in Medical School of Karakura town. People call me genius, and they are saying that I will probably end the university at the age of twenty two. And I think that is a highly possibility since I don't have something else in my monotonous life. My few friends usually call me "S. Nerd", a nickname that I really hate and it means strawberry nerd. Well, to be honest I am always getting mad when they are talking about my hair, because of their strange orange color. That was the reason for taking karate lessons when I was a young boy, in first place. Although, my friends tell me that girls would like to have me as their boyfriend. Actually, I have noticed that by myself and I was taking the advantage of that fact in order to have sex with them. I sound too harsh probably, but I feel most of the time like a dead person and when I don't feel numb, I feel the anger clouding my mind. So this is one of the two options I have in order wreak my fury, the other option is to punch everyone who is near to me and usually the one who accepts and begs for my punches is my crazy father. He is a doctor too, and owns a clinic. I have also two sisters, twins. They are my life; I can't think my life without my little girls. They remind me, my mother…

"Hey Ichigo" Keigo screamed as he walked towards to me. And as usual I punched him in the face, and walked forward.

"Oi Ichigo don't be so harsh with me…" He cried. Times like these I was wondering how he managed to go at Medical school. I was really curious.

"Good morning Keigo to you too" I greeted him.

"Well can I ask you something and you won't refuse it?" He looked at me with a smile. His brown eyes were smiling as they were waiting for my answer. A girl passed near to him, giggling but in my surprise he didn't even noticed her, which means that he was serious. Keigo was one of those guys who acts like a mad person when a girl walks besides them. It was his own fault for not having girlfriend, because he had a good appearance. He had medium-long brown hair that flipped outward, he wasn't too tall neither too short. He had also a slim figure.

"I can't promise you anything but you can give it a try" I was waiting him to speak while I was guessing what he wanted.

"Tonight we will go in a bar, where plays live music. It says to be one of the best clubs in town and we never had the chance to go. So what do you think" I raised one eyebrow "Will you join us" He insisted

"I don't know" I wasn't too positive but…

"And I bet there will be really lovely women too…" He winked. I stopped walking and looked at him. Well, I wasn't that type of guy who will follow girls everywhere or will have four women in one night. I just wanted to have some "good" time with one girl and it has been a long time since I did that…

"Ok, I'll come" He laughed

"Oh, you Ichigo lover boy…" He was laughing until I punched him for second time.

"Keigo you better stop teasing Ichigo if you want to keep breathing till the end of the day" Tatsuki laughed. I looked at her with a slightly smile. She was one of my oldest friends; basically we knew each other since forever… She was in my karate lessons too, for my bad luck. She was boyish and very lean. Her hair was short and black, kept spiked out at the sides in tune with her less than famine appearance. She looked at me with her brown eyes.

"We are in a bad mood today, huh?" I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Good morning to you too" I looked at my watch and realized that I've been late for the first hour. "Shit, I have to hurry. See ya guys later" I heard them laughing. I was almost running to the classroom. When I got there, I knocked the door and walked in. The professor almost looked at me and kept writing at the blackboard. Some girls giggled as I walked in. I waved my hand to Chad, and sat besides him.

"Good morning" He whispered with his deep voice. He was one of the best people I had ever known. He was always a low profile person, quiet, strong and in Tatsuki's opinion handsome. His wavy brown hair hanged over his brown eyes. I was enjoying his company and he didn't mind the usual frown at my face, like everyone else. The lesson was boring as usual and I was trying to escape from my thoughts and show some interest to the lesson.

…

We had just finished our lessons, and we were walking to McDonalds in order to eat something.

"What a boring day…" Keigo yawned "But at least we have the whole weekend to do whatever we want"

"Don't get your hopes up, you will be alone again, so prepare your hands for their usual work" Tatsuki teased him, but it was basically the truth. I laughed as I watched him acting "like" a crazy person, with flushed cheeks.

"Okay, Tatsuki I think it's time for you to confess your love to Keigo" I tried to make a joke although Tatsuki looked at me, blushing? I looked at her wide eyed and raised one eyebrow, and then smiled "Don't tell me"

"What's with that smile?" She said obviously embarrassed and the next thing I felt was her punch.

"Ouch…" Times like these I was wondering how she managed to punch so hard when she was only a little fragile thing. I saw with the corner of my eye, Ishida and Inoue waving their hands to us.

"Oi, Tatsuki-san! You shouldn't have punched Kurosaki-kun so hard!" Inoue ran towards me, letting her bag falling down but when she came close to me, her cheeks flashed and she walked a few steps behind. She had a crash on me, since a long time ago. She wasn't bad looking; indeed she had shining long orange hair, brown eyes and a curvaceous figure. I tried to smile in order to show her that everything was okay. Unfortunately, Inoue to me was like sister, I was always feeling that I had to protect her.

"Its okay, Inoue" I told her "Hey Ishida"

"Hi Kurosaki" He greeted me with his usual tone

"Thank you a lot Ishida, for finding us tickets for the club" Keigo just appeared

"Keigo, where have you been?" Chad spoke

"I remembered that I had to buy something" He laughed nervously

"And you remembered that when Tatsuki told you about…" I tried to tease him but he closed my mouth with his hand, laughing nervously to the others. Everyone had bended their heads in one side, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"S-so Ishida how did you manage to find tickers for free?" Keigo tried to change subject

"Well, one of the singers in the club is my friend and found for me free tickets" Ishida explained while he was picking up Inoue's bag.

"Cool" Keigo said in excitement

"Don't get your hopes up" Tatsuki told him "So, Orihime how was the trip? You and Ishida are so lucky that your university do trips" She grumbled.

"We did that in order to refresh our ideas, don't forget Tatsuki that we are both artists" Ishida said with proud

"The one of you is making clothes and the other one is making food." I looked at him

"WE are ARTISTS… I make clothes that can spotlight the advantages of a woman's body and Orihime-san creates delicious foods that yours stupid mouth likes them a lot!" He was pissed and I was amusing his attitude.

"Ishida you better stop this if you don't want to entertain him" Tatsuki smiled and Ishida shut it. Inoue was looking everyone without saying a word. When we stopped arguing she sighted in relief.

Suddenly I remembered that I had to buy some tea from a small store in the town, and it was closing in FIFTEEN minutes! I had a problem with my voice so I needed to drink everyday two cups of tea, and do some vocal exercises.

"Guys, I won't come with you because I want to buy some tea and the stores is closing" I waved my hand and started walking opposites of them.

"I'll call you to inform you about the night" Chad said, and I smiled even if he couldn't have seen me.

…

I had finally got there. I sighted in relief as I saw the door of the same old shop. While I was walking toward to the door, a girl with shining black hair came out, with her face almost hidden into her bag –obviously she was searching for something. I stared her a little bit more, I felt like I had known her from somewhere. I shrugged and passed along her and walked into the same store…

What was the electricity that I felt when I was near to her?

~~…~~

I closed the door of my apartment. I let the bag fall off my shoulder to the ground. I stood there wondering what I have to do. When my stomach growled, all the things became a little bit obvious. I walked into my small and untidy kitchen. I opened my fridge while I was thinking what I am going to eat.

"A half burger with chips or chips with a half burger?" I wondered but my stomach demanded to stop the bullshits. I put the half burger in the microwave and as it started to spin around I took from a cupboard the plate with the chips and put it down to the table. When I heard the familiar tone of the microwave when it had finished, I grabbed the burger and devoured it along with the chips. When it has nothing else left to eat, I decided to stand up and take a hot shower.

I walked into the bathroom and closed with noise the door. The place was so old that you were afraid to walk in because you knew that in any time would have collapsed. Unfortunately, I didn't have many choices, since I didn't want to borrow money from my dad, and my "job" as a guitar's teacher didn't offer me a lot of money, I had to stay in places like this one. I removed my clothes quickly and went under the water. My muscles relaxed as the hot water hit my body. I closed my eyes and tried to stay focused in the water which was going down to my chest. After from a fifteen minutes bath I decided to close the water and dried up myself. I tied up a towel around my waist and walked to my bedroom. It was the biggest room in this house, and nothing compared to my big previous bedroom from mine family's home. It had a king sized bed-actually I didn't need this since not once a girl has ever slept in my house- a small desk that above it had a computer, and a broken black chair. I walked to my wardrobe and stood there thinking what I should wear. I finally decided that it didn't matter really, so I chose a black shirt with the first two buttons open, and a pair of destructed black jeans. I put some cologne and wore my black all stars. My phone rang. It was Chad.

"Hey man"

"Hello Ichigo. We decided to meet at the train station and from there Ishida will take us with his car." Chad finished

"Uh, what time?"

"At 9 o'clock"

"Ok, thanks Chad, see you there"

"**Bye Ichigo" **He closed the phone.

I looked at my watch; I had to wait two hours. "Lovely" I whispered. I decided to play some games at my pc. I walked back again to my room and opened my pc. I waited for a long time since the old machine decided to 'take some action". I was stealing internet from the apartment above me, so I was waiting for some time till the page was uploaded. I lost the track of time and came back to the reality when my eyes were hurting me. I looked at the clock, it had left me only ten minutes and the station was ten minutes away. I took my jacket, some money, my mobile phone and my keys and left from my house. I preferred to take my car so I would have been in no time at the station. I walked toward to my Ford Mustang car and opened the door. It was an old but a well kept car. I loved it and took care of it as best as I could.

"Come on Rook" My car had a personality so she got a name. Within some minutes-15 minutes- I was in the train station. Everyone was waiting for me.

"I am sorry guys" I told them

"It's ok Ichigo and I got here a moment before you" Tatsuki said.

"I am wondering where is Ishida" Keigo thought aloud.

"His car is here but he is nowhere to be found" Tatsuki was worried

"He is coming" I pointed out with my figure the direction where he was coming. I looked closely and noticed a weird bunny in his arms. "What the hell?" I whispered

"Sorry guys" He breathed "But I wanted to buy a small gift for my friend. She loves chappies"

"Oh, now I got it. You are trying to woo her, aren't you?" Keigo laughed

"No, it is not like that indeed she is a really good person who I respect and want to repay her for finding us free tickets"

"She must be something" Inoue spoke with admiration in her voice

"Sure, Ishida is very strange with the people. She has to be a cool person or a really weirdo" I teased him

"Haha" He laughed, a respond that I didn't expect "First see her and then speak" I looked at him with a questioning look

"So shall we?" He opened the door for the girls and Keigo as a usually badass walked first and go into the car.

"Ugh…" Ishida rolled his eyes but as he heard Inoue giggling, he smiled too. When everyone was in the car, Ishida started to drive…

~~…~~

After a thirty minutes long ride, we were outside from the bar. It had a big parking filled with expensive cars. Ishida found a place to park his car and walked first, out from the car in order to open the door to the girls. Keigo tried to pass the girls in order to walk out from the car but Ishida pushed him back and he fell above us. After we were all outside we had some time to observe each other.

"Kurosaki-kun you are looking rea-really g-good" She tried to speak but her blush betrayed her.

"You too" And that wasn't a lie. She was wearing a black dress which was above her knee and toned her extremely huge breast. Some guys would give up anything to touch that size of…but I wasn't that type. I preferred way smaller breasts than Inoue's. I growled to myself for thinking that kind of thing again. I looked at Tatsuki who was wearing black skinny jeans with a reviling white shirt. Keigo and Chad were wearing similar clothes to mine. Ishida in the other hand, was wearing some black pair of jeans with a blue shirt, a black cloth and a black jacket. Somehow he looked nice, if he wasn't holding that freaking rabbit.

We walked to the entrance of the bar where two amazingly height and well build men were standing. They asked for tickets, and when we handed to them, we finally got into the club. As we were walking in, I observed the beautiful but weird decoration. The walls had a black and deep purple color, tables with sofas and chairs were around the place. Two bars were at each side of the place, which seemed to be hypnotic or the lights made it looked like this. At the end of the club was a small stage with a man singing. He had a nice voice and the songs that he was singing fitted with this place mood. A waiter showed us the table which that singer has chose for us. To my surprise it was in front of the stage, which means that she is the main singer here or that she paid lot money in order to book these seats. Probably the first option since I couldn't have imagined why someone would do such an expensive present for hers friend's friends. Oh so complicated, I shouldn't care about it.

"So your friend is the one with the big boobs?" Keigo looked at Ishida with his usual goofy grin

"Where did you see her?" Chad asked

"At the huge poster in front of the club. Are you blind?"

"He is not, I didn't notice it, too. Don't compare us with you" I supported my friend

"Oh Ichigo you are so harsh"

"Guys, please stop arguing" Inoue pleased but we continued.

"It's ok Orihime. Let me handle it" I heard Tatsuki

"Would you shut it?" She yelled. The red haired singer smiled and looked at her. She noticed too and brought her attention to us. He winked at her and continued his song. She blushed and tried to focus in our conversation

"What a freak" Keigo whispered.

"Don't be jealous" I told him in his ear, so no one else would have listened us.

"I am not" He said aloud.

"Yeah, whatever" I smiled.

White lights turned at the stage, spotlighting a blond man.

"Let's give to Renji your warm applause" The crowd cheered and some girls screamed. The red haired man smiled and sheered off the scene.

"What a lovely way to start your night. My name is Kisuke Urahara and I present to you, our beautiful and alluring singer, Kuchiki Rukia with Renji." The crowd started to scream and cheer up the singer. They were screaming repeatedly her name. A thick smoke appeared in the scene and the music began. Renji started to sing

"The way that you move sweetest smooth, baby you are driving me crazy" A woman's figure appeared from the dark.

"The way that you laugh, I can't get enough…Baby you're driving me crazy" A girl sang along with the man. His voice was in an absolutely harmony with her sweet and gentle voice. And in one second all the lights were blazing the girl. Her black hair were shining from the lights, her pale skin seemed so smooth under the lights, her eyes…I thought that I could have been lost in the depth of her purple eyes that weren't hiding even if her black eyelashes were extremely long. Her full lips were so aggressive. A sweat dropped from my face. I haven't seen something more beautiful in my whole life. That moment I thought about a book that I have read which was describing the vampires. Was she one of them? I knew I was thinking madly things, but she was so unbelievable beautiful, like a mysterious creature from a fairy tail world.

She started to dance… And that Renji did too…Very close to her.

"Girl I like the way you move and the nasty things you do. I got a crush on you." He started to sing in a little bit more harsh voice. Like those man who are trying to say some compliments to the girls in order to have them in their beds. Why I was getting annoying? "Ever since I saw your body" I started noticing her body. She wasn't tall but she was slim. She didn't have huge breast but small and rather nice ones as I could see. She turned around and gave me the chance to notice that she had a good and tight ass. She was fire. "I had to make you want me and make you love me" I couldn't have taken my eyes off her, and probably I lost some lyrics that Renji sang. She brought the microphone near to her pink lips

"The way that you move sweetest smooth, baby you are driving me crazy" Her deep purple eyes focused on mine. Her eyes winded. "The way that you laugh, I can't get enough…Baby you are driving me crazy…Yeah" She didn't look away. She came closer to our table

"Ichigo I think the hottie is looking at you" Keigo yelled, and I didn't care. She was standing as close as she could from our table. Was she really here for me?

"I wanna find the way you love, love, love me" She winked at me and then sent a flying kiss to Ishida while Renji was singing. No, she was there for Ishida.

"I mad about you" She raised her voice. When Renji started to sing again she made here way down from the stage towards to us…? Her walking style was more like dancing. She had a breathtaking smile on her face. I couldn't help it and smiled, a little. She close her microphone and put it in our table.

"Ishida, I am so happy that you've made it here." She hugged him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Rukia as usual you are astonishing" He admitted.

"Thanks to your clothes" She gave him a shinning smile. I looked at her closely, she was wearing skinny black jeans, with a white top and black high heels. I thought that even if she was wearing her pjs she would look nice.

_Ever since I saw your body…_

"Ishida, where are your manners?" She teased him

"Oh yeah. Here is Keigo, Inoue, Tatsuki, Chad and Ichigo" When he said my name, she looked at me and smiled. I smiled too. My heart started to beat a little bit faster as she was making her way near to me.

_I had to make you want me and make you love me…_

"The way that you move, sweetest smooth. Baby you are driving me crazy" She leaned close to me and without knowing, I leaned closer to her too. Like a mysterious strength was pushing me to her.

"The way that you laugh I can't get enough. Baby you are driving me crazy. Yeah" She smiled as she was singing. She went again to the stage.

"I wanna find the way you love, love, love me" She repeated this twice "I mad about you" I closed my eyes and got lost in the sound of her voice…

~~To Be Continued~~

Yeah finished...few~~ a long (way too long actually) chapter, but i hope you don't mind. The song is called "Mad about you" from Vegas...tell me what you are thinking about it ;) flames acceptable...see ya :D


	2. Chapter 2:Someone to rely on

A/N I have to say that Ichigo from now on won't be such a bad-ass. Also, you must be wondering why I am starting with these weird paragraphs each chapter…All I can say is that they are important…they are like a clue for what is going to happen… In this paragraph the last sentence is from Rukia's POV. Enjoy the rest…!

I do not own to Bleach etc –In case you were wondering.

Someone to rely on

"_You made me feel stronger and free. You have said that because of our relationship, you were able to understand yourself, you could finally forgive yourself but I didn't have the chance to tell you that I am feeling exactly the same. Because of our love, I was able to understand and forgive myself. Because of you I am not afraid to live in joy, because of you I remember how good feels to smile and because of you I am not afraid to love anymore…"_

…

"You know Ichigo, I am disappointed" Tatsuki smiled

"Huh?" I opened my eyes in order to look at her.

"You seem to be sleepy." She laughed "Ichigo is such a baby, I am wondering how you even managed to get a drink with alcohol" She teased me.

"Tatsuki-san don't be bad, Kurosaki-kun just can't handle alcohol. But I don't count this as a negative" Inoue looked at me blushing. Well, she was saying that in a good way but Keigo found the chance to tease me, too.

"Where is the milk for the ?"

"Oh, my bad Keigo. I forgot it in my car" Ishida spoke before Tatsuki had a chance to play her role. I rolled my eyes and slightly laughed. Everyone was looking at me with one expression wrote in their faces **What the hell?**

"What?" I asked them obviously irritated from their attitude.

"Nothing" Everyone said and started a conversation about summer vocations. I noticed -with the corner of my eye- Inoue who was thinking about something with a worried expression on her face.

"Inoue, is everything ok?" I asked her.

"Hai, Hai Kurosaki-kun" She smiled nervously, shaking her hand.

"Ok" I sounded almost boring or at least I tried to sound like that because the truth was that I couldn't have waited for the moment to look again at the stage and watch the beautiful singer. I couldn't have held myself, so I looked at the stage. She was standing there, with a flashed face and waving her hand to her fans. When I took a better look on her face, I found out that she seemed irritated from something. I wondered what made her beautiful face frown and at the same time looked so funny and gorgeous. The singer "Renji" was staring at her surprised. She just kept looking at the crowd. Renji laughed and left the stage.

"Hello everyone. I hope you'll have a great time tonight with us. As everyone knows, our program today is a little bit different than the usual…Enough with my useless talk, let's dance everybody" The whole crowed was cheering and screaming. I was enthusiastic too.

"What was the usual program?" Tatsuki asked.

"They were singing ballads or Rnb type of music. They have a piano in the stage –well obviously they don't have tonight- and the tables are not in front of the stage but the whole crowd stands there. Usually, the place looks like a concert and a first class club, at the same time. They play music that can touch people's feelings. They are different and cool." Ishida was obviously liked the place and its music.

"Why did they stop?" I asked, almost irritated from the fact.

"You know they have to change their clothes" Ishida informed Ichigo.

"Bullshits…" I whispered

"Someone has a crush in one certain singer" Keigo sang. My eyes winded for a second, however I tried not to look angry or even irritated because I wasn't at all. But when a chance appears, I would kick his ass, for sure. The music started again and immediately I looked at the stage.

An orange haired woman appeared, with huge breasts and a slim body. She was beautiful definitely, but I didn't like orange haired woman, anyways. She had a good and sexy voice but nothing compared to black's haired voice.

"For those who don't know me, I can't get a bit crazy. Have to get my way, twenty four hour a day cause I am hot like that" She started to dance, and all the men here started to cheer up and scream her name. "Every guy, everywhere, gives me mad attention like I am under inception. I always get 10s cause I am built like that."

Then the girl who was called Rukia, appeared. She brought the microphone in front of her pink lips and continued the song.

"I go through guys like money flying out their hands. They try to change me but they realize they can't" In that part she looked at me, with a demanding and bossy look on her face, which was annoying and yet beautiful. "And every tomorrow is a day I never planned. If you're gonna be my man understand." She winked at me again and kept singing and dancing with the orange haired singer.

"I can't be tamed, can't be saved.

I can't be blamed. I can't, can't.

I can't be tamed, I can't be changed

I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)

I can't be tamed

If I see my reflectiona bout my intensions I'll tell ya

I'm not here to sell ya or tell ya to get to hell

I am like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged

If you can understand this, we can make some magic

I am on like that…

I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go

I wanna be a part of something I don't know

And if you try to hold me back I might explode

Baby by now you should know

I can't be tamed, I can't be saved

I can't be blamed, I can't, can't

I can't be tamed, I can't be changed

I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)

I can't be tamed

I'm not a trick you play, I ride a different way

I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA

Don't change me

(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go

I wanna be a part of something I don't know

And if you try to hold me back I might explode

Baby by now you should know

I can't be tamed, I can't be saved

I can't be blamed, I can't, can't

I can't be tamed, I can't be changed

I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)

_I can't be tamed__"_ They waved their hands to the crowed as the song ended. The man who called "Kisuke" appeared in the scene again.

"Thank you lovely ladies. So, let's continue with our Matsumoto and Hisagi" The man left the stage and a raven haired man appeared. This time girls were gone crazy as he walked in.

"Your friend is very talented, Ishida-kun" Inoue examined

"Yes, and imagine that she doesn't like that type of music. We should definitely come again" Ishida laughed along with Inoue. Tatsuki just kept looking her friend and Ishida; Chad was talking and laughing with Keigo so I guessed that they must have been discussing about something funny.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" I asked them. Keigo looked at me with a puppy eyes and I looked at Sado for some explanations

"We were talking about, why Keigo doesn't have a girlfriend"

"Because he is stupid"

"Noo, don't be so harsh Ichigooo" He cried.

"Jeez, just stop it already. You are such a big crybaby" I told him with a pity. Chad chuckled.

"You seem to have a good time here" A female voice sounded. I turned my head and saw the raven haired singer, sitting with us and talking with Ishida.

"Rukia…such a nice show" Ishida looked at her offering his hand for a high five

"Thanks Ishida. Guys do you like it here?" She asked with a gentle voice.

"Just look closely" Keigo whispered to Chad.

"What are you going to do" I asked him in a low voice

"I am going to make a good impression to Rukia" He said with confidence.

"Yeah go ahead" I said in a calm voice, knowing that she wouldn't have shown any interest towards to Keigo.

"Hello Rukia, you were astonishing" He kissed her hand

"Thank you very much" She smiled. "_Good sign, it means she is trying to avoid him" _I thought with satisfaction. "You have some pretty boys here, girls" She added "_Huh?" _I wondered pissed off. I looked at her for one more time but at the same time she looked at me. She smiled and answered to Inoue.

"I love my job. I like singing and writing songs. It is just a way to express my feelings and somehow myself" Her words reminded me, a part of myself. I used to be like that, but past forbade to me that way of escaping from the world, because it had became a way of sank into loneliness and pain.

"I have an idea. How would you like guys to go in my apartment and chat?" Ishida asked

"Yeah that would be great" Rukia spoke extremely excited

"That's a good idea actually" I spoke

"So everyone is ok with that?" Ishida asked. Everyone nodded except from Keigo.

"So let's go"

"I didn't say yes" I looked at him with a dead glare "Y-Yes" He replied. Rukia giggled.

"You have an effect to him, don't you?" She looked at me, half-smiling.

"Yeah, I guess I do" I chuckled with her comment

"You are Ichigo, right?"

"Yup, you were eh good before" I passed my hand through my hair.

"Thank you so much Ichigo. So what are you doing in your life?" I noticed her blushing, but her shining and fearless eyes were staring into mine, waiting curious for my answer.

"Eh, nothing special. I am a medical student, also I am a guitar teacher, and that's all I guess" I should have been very boring, even so she looked somehow excited. I guess that was a part of her personality. A moment later, she seemed to be thinking something…

"Ichigo, can I ask you a question?" She looked down to the ground as we were walking towards to Ishida's car. Because of the dark night, I couldn't have seen her expressions, so I couldn't have guessed what she would like to ask me…

"Shoot straight"

"It is not a big deal, but…How old are you?" She kept her eyes away from mine.

"Huh?" I certainly didn't expect that kind of question "Twenty one"

"Wow…" She said surprised.

"Do you mind asking you something, too? I said in a teasing voice.

"Go for it"

"How did they let, a little girl like you, to sing in clubs?" She looked pissed for a second and the next thing that I felt was here fist in my face.

"What the hell was that for, stupid brat?" I yelled. She looked even more pissed off

"First, do NOT make your own conjectural about my age because of my height. And SECOND how DARE YOU, CALLING ME A STUPID BRAT when I am older than you…you little, stupid brat." She was ready to explode, so did I.

"Whatever you say midget…"

"How did you call me…rotten strawberry?" She hissed menacingly

"Ugh…" I tried to calm myself while I was wondering how I ended up in a situation like this…

"You sure know how to make a good impression Ichigo" Keigo said sarcastically.

"Did you say something?"

"Nop, I zip it" He looked away from me. I heard some giggles and turn my head in order to see Tatsuki, ready to burst out laughing.

"Stop this, is annoying" She didn't stop but she laughed even louder than before (if that was possible). "Do whatever you want" I walked away from her. Inoue has stopped walking and talking to Ishida in order to look at me.

"As I imagined, you can't even answer" The annoying midget looked at me with a victorious expression on her face.

"Ugh, I won't play your game" I busted out

"My…game?" She was staring at my face, with an innocent expression.

"So…you are not doing at purpose?" I wondered aloud.

"Ichigo, you don't know much about women, do you?" Ishida talked to me as if I was stupid.

"Oh yeah, let me hear the Lover Boy. He knows everything"

"Kurosaki, you never change" He rolled his eyes "I didn't say that I know EVERYTHING about women, but I know that they are way too good actresses from their nature. And when we are talking about Rukia, there is no way to find better actress than her."

"Oh Ishida, you'll make me blush." She giggled

"So, you did it in purpose!"

"Why are you saying this?" She laughed "Come on strawberry, don't be so serious…"

"Yeah, whatever" I relaxed a bit. After a couple of minutes, we saw Ishida's car.

"It was a long distance…I am tired" Rukia yawned.

"You sure got some good stamina, don't you?" I teased her. I owned her one.

"You know, I wasn't sitting all day long and in case your little brain doesn't remember, I was working until now." She yelled at me.

"Ok midget." I was laughing at her till she punched me. Then I stopped.

"Bitch" I whispered

"I love you too" She giggled, and I joined at her laughing. It felt so right… And yet, I felt guilty about that…I stood there, doing nothing. It was ok for me, to feel happy and carefree?

"Ichigo, are you planning to standing there and doing nothing like an idiot, for a long time?" Rukia insulted me for one more time. I looked at them winded eyed…Probably, Ishida's car had seats for five people –two front and three behind- and before Rukia, we could barely fit there, considering that Inoue was in Tatsuki's lap. But with Rukia, we didn't seem to fit there, so I guessed that either I or Chad –not even mentioning Keigo- had to take her in our lap. Although she seemed to have a different opinion.

"Ok Rukia, get out of the car so I can take you in my lap" I said bored

"You are such a pervert. There is no fucking way for me sitting on you, EVER" She almost screamed.

"Embarrassed?" I looked at her with a sarcastic expression on my face.

"Hmph, as if. So, come on you will sit on my lap" She simply said like it was normal.

"WHAT?" I screamed

"Oh, now who's embarrassed?" She was laughing

"That's a different, you know I am a man and you are a female-midget, and you think it's normal to be sitting in your lap?"

"Eh, Ichigo, as your friend I have to inform you that you don't count as a man" Keigo proudly said, obviously thinking that he said something clever.

"You wish…" Ishida answered

"What?" Keigo and Inoue said in unison

"Just sit, because there is no way, I'll be sitting in a boy's lap. And as you understand, is impossible for me to have Chad neither Keigo in my lap, so you left." She explained, started to get irritated.

"And you are calling me a pervert"

"Please Kurosaki, I have a better taste in boys" I walked in the car, sitting in her lap.

"God this is embarrassing" I felt my cheeks getting hotter. "Wonderful" I whispered. I heard Rukia giggling "you like to make my life miserable, don't you?" I asked her while I was turning my head in order to face her.

"No, not miserable. Just funny for me" She explained with a bright smile.

"You are unbelievable"

"Thanks…"

The next minutes passed in a comfort silence, no fighting or bad comments. "How I ended up in a situation like this? Being in a girl's lap…And yet feeling so strange, maybe enjoying this situation? Ugh…all this thought is giving me a headache" I looked outside the window, noticing that we were close to train station. After some minutes, the car stopped. I was the first walking out of the car, followed by Rukia who almost fell but stood up again. A phone rang, and everyone except Rukia and Tatsuki was searching for their phones.

"Are you guys stupid or something? Everyone has the same ringtone in their phones? Jeez" Tatsuki spoke, rolling her eyes and laughing at the same time. Rukia just nodded with her head, amused with the whole situation. She was a little devil, wasn't she?

"Excuse me for a second" Ishida looked us for a second and then answered to his phone. "Hello?" It was a big pause, while he was listening until he spoke again "No other choice I guess. Ok see you soon father" He closed his phone. When he approached us he had a serious look on his face, even worried.

"Ishida-kun, what happened?" Inoue looked at him worried

"Nothing to worry about, Inoue-san, is just a small problem in a house that I have rented to some girl." He looked down to the road "So, I guess guys we have to cancel what we have planned for today. I am sorry" He seemed to be in a big rush because he was already walking –basically running- to his car.

"Ishida, do you need any help?" I asked him

"No, thank you Kurosaki. I appreciate" And with that he disappeared.

"So, I am not feeling doing something without Ishida-kun, it would be unfair if we were having fun without him." Inoue looked us with an apologetic look on her face as she spoke.

"I agree. So Inoue let's get going" Tatsuki and Inoue waved to the others and started walking down the road.

"I am leaving too…Goodnight guys" Chad unlocked his car but before he had the chance to get in, Keigo convinced him to leave him at his house.

"Midget, do you have any way to leave this place or do you want me to leave you at your home?" I asked her and of course she…

"Like hell I would need your help. My house is just a few blocks away from here, I will walk. Goodnight _Kurosaki_" She turned her back on me and started walking. She was so stubborn. I couldn't have helped it and I laughed. She was so childish and funny. As she heard me laughing, she stopped walking in order to look at me with a dead glare.

"Hmph…_Idiot_" She whispered the last word.

"Come on midget, you can not walk alone in that late hour. Imagine what could happen if someone sees a young girl walking all alone in a dark street…"

"Do you care?" She looked at me suspicious.

"As if…" I turned my head right, trying to avoid her glare but when I looked at her again, I was staring her back as she was walking away…

"Okay, if you want this in the difficult way" I whispered and she seemed to hear that, because she turned her head to look at me and only noticing that I was after her.

"What are you doing?" She whispered more to herself.

"I said if you want this in the difficult way…because there is no way, leaving a woman alone" I leaned closer to her, lifted her in my arms and throwing her at my back.

"What, what…the hell DO YOU THINK THAT I AM…YOU STUPID JERK!" She yelled again and again but for her bad luck, yelling and loud voices was part of my life, thanks to my crazy family.

"Would you just shut it? They will think that I am stealing you or something" I tried to reason her as I walking to my car.

"You perverted stupid UFO, do you think that MY voice will make them think something like that or the way that you are carrying me?" She was trembling; I could have felt her bad aura.

"Yeah, I guess you are right" I rethought the way that I was carrying her.

"Thank God" She whispered loud enough to hear her. I thought that she had misunderstood my point, but I didn't care. With a single movement, I held her in my arms in a bridal style.

"I didn't mean th-that…" She slightly blushed, and looked away of my face. I had a victorious smile on my face.

"Just stop that goofy smile" She said angry. I didn't stopped smiling but I couldn't have stopped thinking that she somehow fitted really nice in my arms. _Ugh what the hell is wrong with you Ichigo? She is just a girl, well basically woman but that doesn't matter, yeah keep it cool. How far did that midget manage to walk? Jeez" _

"You wanted to carry me…so take off that frown of your face" She demanded.

"Yeah, yeah" We kept –basically I kept walking- in silence. After a five minutes walk, we approached my car. I put her down and opened her door.

"Oh, you are such a gentle man" She didn't even look at me. I closed the door and walk quickly towards to the driver's seat.

"You've got a nice car" She admitted

"Yeah, she is lovely" I said proudly

"Oh fantastic, you've named her, huh?" She said in her usual ironic voice

"Yeah, whatever. Where are you staying?"

"Do you know 'Abarai's houses'?" She asked me.

"Yes, they are a bunch of old traditional houses, near to Hat n' Clock's store. Do you live there? How?" From what I have heard only Abarai's family lived on those places.

"Well my best friend is Abarai Renji…so he found me a place to live." It seemed that she wasn't going to add something more, so I didn't bother asking.

Her apartment wasn't away from mine indeed they were quite close, only five minutes distance. As I was driving in front of the town's square, many people were gathering around a red haired man.

"RENJI…" Rukia screamed. I immediately stopped the car, and we ran towards them.

…

"Let me pass…LET ME PASS…I AM HIS FRIEND…PLEASE LET ME" Rukia was yelling desperately again and again, sweat running through her pale face. I was trying to follow her. In the end she finally made her way to her friend in order to come in a view of a person lying almost lifeless down to the wet ground with blood surrounded him. Her eyes shoot open; her mouth couldn't have taken out any scream. With slow movements, she came closer to her friend, flicked his hair away with her elegant fingers.

"Renji…" She whispered.

I recognized the man in front of me; he was working in the same place with Rukia. I was at least socked to see her so sad, desperate, and so distressed… I had to do something; I wanted to help him and her.

"Did anyone call an ambulance?" I yelled at the crowd

"Y-yes. They will be here in less than a half hour" An old man said

"Screw them…Rukia, we will take him to hospital" I announced to her.

"I-ichigo…" She looked at me wide eyed

"Just open my car's door; you can do that, right?" I asked her as I was lifting the man up.

"Hai" She stood up and opened the door in seconds. I put him in and ordered Rukia to sit with him and held him in her arms. I couldn't have helped him, because his wounds were too extended and I didn't have any of my surgical instruments with me._ I am a useless doctor. No, I am not even a doctor since I cannot help one patient" _

"Rukia, open the window and tight hard a fabric around his arm" I ordered. I was driving like a maniac, drivers were shouting at me or they kept tooting. I ignored them all and within some minutes we were in front of the hospital. Some nurses saw us carrying the bleeding man, and help us.

…

Doctors took him immediately for examinations. The minutes were passing slowly. Rukia was sitting in a chair with her head in her hands. She looked as if she was ready to fall down to pieces. I stood away from her, giving some space to breath, but never let her with my eyes. Hours were passing; we weren't informed for his condition.

"I'll go to reception and I hopefully learn something" I told her and she nodded with her head. I finally found the reception and walked towards to the one person who was there. A short girl, with brown hair and pale face was standing there.

"Hello, I am Hinamori. How could I help you?"

"A friend of mine was brought here. Actually we brought him here, and two hours passed since we learned news from him. Basically we know NOTHING for his condition. Can someone inform us, ME?" I was half-speaking and half-yelling.

"His n-name?"

"Renji Abarai" I yelled

"Please sir, relax. They are performing an operation with him. His condition is very unstable, so they hurried to operate him. Captain Hitsugaya will inform you soon. Please be patient" She said in a caring voice.

"Thanks" I murmured and left.

…

"Ichigo…what did they tell you" She stood up and looked at me anxious.

"They are operating him" I said

"No, oh my God. Is that serious?" She became paler than before and lost her balance. Before she hit in the ground, I caught her. I made her sat down and I sat besides her. Tears were running down her pale, porcelain face. I couldn't have looked at her; it made me feel weak, useless.

"We are close friends" She whispered with her husky voice "We were together at the orphanage, we grew up together. We fought, laughed, cried and made dreams. Even, when my brother in law took me from there, we kept in touch until he found his own family. Through my darkest times, he supported me in his way, he cared about me." She started to sob "When the world was too dark for me, he helped me see it a little bit more colorful. He is to me like brother." The tears were streaming down her face. The first time I saw her, I knew she was strong, but when your world is crushing down you need help and I tried to help her. I wiped her tears away. Her beautiful mauve-purple eyes locked mine, like they were looking straight to my soul. She gave me a weak smile.

"Thank you, Ichigo" She whispered. I smiled and put one arm around her shoulders to comfort her. After a couple of minutes, a man with silver hair and short height came close to us. We both stood up.

"I am captain Hitsugaya and I want to inform you about…" He looked at his papers "Renji's Abarai health"

"Please tell us doctor" Rukia pleaded

"He lost way too much blood; he broke his right leg and right foot. Furthermore, he was wounded in the right side, but he escaped any danger and now he is resting"

"Do we need to give blood?" I asked him

"No, that is not necessary. If you excuse me" He left our side.

"You see. He will be fine"

"Thank God, but the doctor left too quickly so I didn't have time to ask him if I can see Renji" She pouted

"Come with me, we will ask the reception" I took her hand and she followed me.

"Hello Hinamori. Oh Hitsugaya you are here too. You know, we wanted to ask some questions but you left so we came here. Now I understand that you wanted to see your girlfriend and left us." I teased the doctor. Hinamori looked at him with wide eyes and blushing probably scared for his reaction.

"First, you call me Captain Hitsugaya and second my personal life is none of your business" And with that he left.

"Congrats Ichigo, now how will we ask?" Rukia said with her usual pissed off voice. I smiled; she seemed to have recovered, a little.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know" Hinamori looked at her with a kind smile on her face.

"Can we see him? And in which room he is? And when is he leaving? And…"

"Oi Rukia, hold on" I stopped her.

"I just want to know" She almost yelled

"Eh, well…" Hinamori tried to speak

"You are yelling to me? In case you didn't notice I am trying to help, but your hysterical ways don't help anyone!" I yelled too

"So you are calling me a hysterical person right?" She yelled –for God's sake- even louder

"You are making your own conclusions, midget" Some patients were dead glaring us, some others tried to ignore us and others were coming close to us.

"I am sorry guys" Hinamori spoke

"WHAT?" we said in unison

"Can you please keep it down? I am sorry but the patients are getting annoyed from the your conversation"

"You are right, we are terribly sorry" Rukia apologized

"That's ok from me. So, you can go and see him but only one of you, he is at the 217 room in the second floor. For now, we don't know when he will leave but I guess, as soon as his health become more stable and doesn't need our care, he will leave."

"Thank you, Hinamori" I politely said, embarrassed for the way that I talked her before

"Thank you so much" Rukia bowed and waved her hand

"Good night guys" She kindly said.

We finally succeeded to find Renji's room. Rukia visited him –after asking me if I wanted to. After ten or five minutes, she walked outside of the room. She had a relaxing smile on her face, and when she looked at me, her big and emotional eyes were shining. I felt relaxed and for first time in many years, I felt happy, relieved to see her regaining control.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked her

"Ichigo, you've done a lot o…" I stopped her, putting my finger in front of her full lips.

"Don't you dare say it. I wouldn't have left you alone. So, I'll get you something to eat." She looked at me half smiling "You want to take it at home or eat it now?" I asked her

"I guess, telling you that I don't want, is useless, so can I take it at home? I need to sleep"

"Okay, let's leave this place"

We walked outside from the hospital and moved towards to my car. The white moon was showing our way, with its light. It was a chilly night, but it couldn't have been more perfect. It seemed ironic that a person has just an accident but at the same time, it couldn't have been more suitable weather, for such a good ending at this tragedy. We finally arrived back to my car and as soon as we were both inside, I started driving to Mac. Donald's.

"You won't call his parents to inform them?" I asked her

"Tomorrow, there is no need to upset them in this late hour"

"Okay"

…

The rest driving was peaceful, almost relaxing. With her I felt like being myself. It was so strange that I could communicate with her so easily. I was driving slowly without any rush, since I wished that moment to could have lasted forever… When we were in front of her house, I stopped the car and walked outside, in order to open her door.

"I didn't know that you are so gentleman, or are you trying to impress me?" She smiled

"You are too tired and I was being polite but don't make me regret it" I smiled as I looked at her. "So goodnight Rukia" I started to walk back to my car when her hand caught mine and stopped me.

"Ichigo, thank you so much. You helped me in a way you can't even imagine. I could have relied on you in this difficult moment and you bore with me. I am so thankful and I'll never ever forget what you've done for me. Thank you" She caressed my cheek and I got lost in the depth of her kind eyes. Such a caring person was real? She somehow reminded me…

"I'll never forget you too, Rukia" I smiled, kissed her forehead and left…

_"We will meet again Ichigo" Rukia whispered in the cold wind…_

To be continued

Initially, thank everyone who reviewed, add my story to his favorite/ alert list. Second, I don't have any idea with medical things, so bare with me. Thirdly, story has just begun…That's the only thing I am saying…Sorry for any mistakes. hope you've enjoyed it (5.333 words wow) :S ALWAYS your reviews are making my day :)

This little button fells lonely, so why don't you puss it?

\/


	3. Chapter 3: Τhε sαvior αnd the Dεαl

A/N Finished, yeah… I had to say a big "Thank You" to a friend of mine (Maria) who gave me an interesting idea, and for listening me talking about my story :S

"The Banana King": I laughed so much when I read your comment, I am waiting for the cookie~~I couldn't have replied other way and the only way to say thank you

Back to the story…enjoy!

I do NOT own Bleach etc, if I did I would have brought Rukia back, but I know that sensei won't disappoint us…

A savior and The Deal

"_Without admitting to myself, I wanted to see you. I could have bear with my life, but even those little moments that I shared with you, made me want to be different, to have a new way of life, which I've never experienced before. I would have never guessed that a little girl like you, could have unlocked a different and well hidden part of me. And when I started realizing these things, I almost…But, you were there, you saved me in each possible way. Thank you for being in my life_…"

The days were just passing by; nothing new or interesting was happening. I continued with my studies, I was hanging out with my friends, talking with my family and I've never seen again Rukia since that night, not even once. And come to think that we live in the same town, well a really big town but I was hoping, no I was believing that I could have seen her somewhere. I went to the place where she was working with Chad, but she was nowhere to be found. Later, I learned from Ishida that she has taken a sick leave from her job. Then I though, if she had taken it in order to relax or something bad happened to her?

All these thoughts were clouding my head, and giving me a headache. She was a strange to me, nothing more. Then why she had such an effect on me? "Just learn that she is ok, and then never see her again. She is doing no good to you!" I promised to myself but not even Ishida had some news from her or his was lying. Actually, I didn't know what I had to believe.

The refreshing air which was coming from my car's open window blew my hair back. I was stuck in the traffic and unfortunately I couldn't even escape. I was ready to give up and return to my home, but I had a purpose, go to the hospital were Renji (Rukia's friend) was after his accident. I wanted to know how his health was going; I haven't learnt anything for him either. I turned on the radio and let the music cover the noise of the cars.

"_A hundred days have made me older, since the last time I've saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder, and I don't think I could look at this the same_

_And all the miles that separate disappear now when I am dreaming of your face_

_I am here without you babe _

_I think about you babe and I dream about you all the time_

_I am here without you babe but you are still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight is only you and me…_

_The miles just keep rolling…"_

I turned the radio off and walked out of my car. I locked the doors, checking and walking towards to hospital. I was humming the song as I was walking and noticed a short girl almost running to the hospital.

"Hey Hinamori" I called her name and she immediately turned her head in order to look who have just called her. When she recognized me, she smiled and replied

"Good morning sir, you've come to visit your friend?" I opened the hospital's room and held it open for her.

"Yes, how is he?" I wanted to comment for calling me "sir" but my first priority was to learn about the red-haired singer.

"He is doing well, although he has been noising" She shyly smiled "I have to get in my position, he is at the 217 room in the second floor." She waved her hand and left.

"I probably should have bought something before visiting him. Never mind" I searched his room and when I finally found it, I knocked two times the door before entering.

"You can" He started to say but I've already walked in the room. "Can you just wait for permission first, is hospital here? Hey you weirdo, I am talking with you" I scanned the room and when I understood that we were alone, I brought my attention back to him

"Are you lost or something?" He looked at me as if I was stupid. I started to get angry but the thought that he was sick, made me calm myself.

"No." A big pause "Let me introduce myself because you probably don't remember me. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I was…eh" I haven't thought a good explanation about how I know him. And Rukia was nowhere, and I had no idea what she told him. Truth or lies? Lies with the hope not showing up at hospital? I didn't care, either way.

"I know you are the one who brought me here, Rukia told me" Hearing her name, with an unconscious movement, I brought my attention back to Renji. I was looking forward to hear some news from her. "And I want to thank you for bringing me here, and supporting my friend. You know she is worrying too much for anyone else except herself." We remained in silence for a couple of minutes. I was looking the room while I could feel Renji's eyes observing me.

"You came here for her too, didn't you?" He smirked.

"Wh-what? No. I. DID. NOT." I almost yelled

"Oh please don't get embarrassed." He was laughing now. He was so annoying.

"For a sick person, you are really annoying"

"I do my best" He continued his laugh, and I couldn't have done differently but join him

"It is good to see you so alive" I told him honestly, remembering my last memories of him.

"Yeah"

"So, when do you leave this place?"

"Two weeks or so…" he told me obviously disappointed from the fact.

"I have to go now. I am glad that I had a chance to meet you in better circumstances" I smiled to him and move towards to door, but his voice stooped me from opening it.

"I haven't seen Rukia very much. She is coming every night, but I am too tired in order to have a conversation with her." Renji told me with a serious voice

"Do you think that she is all right?" I looked at his eyes waiting for his response. He seemed to be troubled about something but he finally decided to speak

"No, I don't think she is doing well but I hope she will recover" He said and looked outside the window

"Thanks Renji. Goodbye" I closed the door behind me and walked away from the hospital.

…~~…

The only ray of light, which was coming from mine half opened window, was burning my face. I was all of a sweat. It was 1st of June today, and the weather was really warm, maybe a little too warm? I took off my sweater –I didn't even realize what I was wearing until I felt almost sick. A drop of sweat was running down to my chest and lower… I chose to lie in my couch, studying for tomorrow's lesson.

"Okay, this is a piece of cake, besides psychology is one of my most favorite lessons." I whispered "_But I got no luck when I am trying to decode Rukia's attitude, well what's the point of reading all this bullshits…Ugh!_" I threw my down to the floor and looked angry at the ceiling. "_Well the problem is not psychology, is that I don't have any information about her_" I lifted my heavy book off the ground _"whose fault is that I do not know anything about her? Who disappears all of sudden?_" The huge book slipped from my hand and landed on my foot. I screamed from the pain and as I was lifting up my leg in order to examine it, I hit with my coffee table and fell on the couch which fell upwards.

"Joy" I yelled…

I stood up-leaving the couch as it was- and walked towards to my kitchen. I drank a glass of water and stood there, observing nothing. I was worried about her, so I took the decision to go to her house, tomorrow after school, to be sure that she is ok because "_I heard from Renji that she was sick and I was wondering if a midget like her could handle such a things and because I am almost a doctor_" That's brilliant, I thought.

I sighed in relief; it was a lot of easier now to continue my study. I looked at the sky, believing for first time in a better tomorrow…

…~~…

"So, Mizuiro where you want me to leave you?" I asked him

"To "The Corner" cafeteria, if you could" He told me with a smile

"Again an older woman?" I asked him bored

"Just a couple of years, they are way more exciting and sexy than the girls in our age." He told me and sounded almost excited?

"Yeah, yeah…whatever" I stooped the car in front of the cafeteria, wished him good luck and left for Rukia's house.

Well, I had a hard time remembering where she was living but after a couple of tries I found it. That very moment I remembered that she was living with the other old Abarai's houses. "_Now how am I supposed to find her house?_" While I was walking towards to the entry of the houses, I noticed a white long haired man walking towards to the door which I was heading. Surprisingly, he wasn't old but a young man –around 30 years old- with a polite smile in his face. When our eyes met, he looked so socked that I thought that he might even have a heart attack. I looked at him winded eyed, not knowing what I was supposed to do. Quickly he regained his composure, and lifted from the ground a bag with foods.

"Sir, are you all right?" I asked him not sure if he was fine

"Yeah, I am good. I just remembered something. Can I ask your name?" He said politely

"Yeah, I am Kurosaki Ichigo" I introduced myself

"Kurosaki you said? The son of Isshin Kurosaki?"

"That's right. Do you know him?" I was embarrassed, now I could understand why he looked so socked, I can imagine his opinion about my father, but do I look like him? I was getting depressed with the thought.

"I've met him once. My name is Jushiro Ukitake. What brings you here my son?"

"_I…" _What am I supposed to say? Holy shit _"I came for a friend of mine"_

"Oh really, me too. And who are you visiting" He asked me friendly and opened the door, with his own key?

"Kuchiki Rukia. Do you know her?"

"No, never heard of her. Goodbye" He said and at the same time his friendly attitude disappeared. He walked away from me, leaving me speechless.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered and an old lady who was passing looked at me with a scared look on her face. "_Better get away from here, before they think that I am crazy_"

I unlocked the door of my car and get in. I sat there and doing nothing for a couple of minutes and as the white haired man didn't appear again, I left. Everything was so frustrating, my attitude since the day I met her has changed and the whole mystery that surrounded her. "_Nothing makes sense, nothing. Why I have the feeling that I am trapped? Why my instincts are screaming to get away from her when at the same time I want to be near to her? Jeez…Nothing seems right! But at the same time nothing seems wrong…What if I am imagining things and I am the one who is making up stories?Ugh…I do not know what to believe anymore…" _

…~…

The days passed and Rukia haven't shown any sign that she is alive… I told myself to move on and tried to convince myself that I've never met her. But I was deadly wrong. I've met her, talked to her, laughed with her, fought with her and cried with her in a couple of hours. However, there was nothing left for me to do. So, I kept living like the last twenty one years.

"Ichigo, I have to go now." Chad said with an apologetic voice.

"It's ok. I am fine and I've finished my meal too. Don't worry" I stood up and walked outside with the Chad besides me. I stood for a minute and looked at the sky, taking a long breath.

"Ichigo, you seem different." He looked at me worry

"I know, but I'll recover. Just…nothing. Thank you Chad"

"Bye Ichigo" I nodded and he left. Funny thing, usually he was the one who wasn't speaking very much.

My car was parked across the road and I started walking towards to it. Everything happened in a mater of seconds. I heard a certain someone calling repeatedly my name. As I was turning my head to look at her, I saw a black jeep coming in my way. Someone pushed me away from the road. I heard her screaming I pain. I turned my head and faced a woman cover with blood lying at the sidewalk, almost lifeless. And then I knew only one thing.

Rukia protected me, save me and was in big pain because of me.

…~…

For second time in a short period of time, I was bringing a person in the hospital. And this time, it was my fault that she was here. Rukia was breathing with some difficulty. Fortunately she wasn't hit by the car but she fell at the sidewalk and probably injured her lugs and some ribs. I couldn't have been sure. They took her for operation right away.

It was the second time in my life, that someone and especially a woman protected me with her life. I was shamed, disgusted with myself. I wanted so much to hurt myself, for letting Rukia to get hurt in order to save me, giving up her life for me. I didn't deserve it, I didn't deserve her sacrifice. I wanted so much to cry, I wanted so much to yell and I wanted so much to change the destiny which brought Rukia to this position. I was careless, and weak. I was weak as a doctor, as fighter as a man.

The hours were passing slowly and the noise of the ambulances was a monotone tune that I used to. I was sitting there, unable to do anything. Waiting for the doctors to came out and tell me something anything. No, I didn't want to hear anything; I wanted to hear that she will be ok, that the operation was succeeded and that she is alive. I was so afraid to hear the opposites. To hear that she is…

"No" I whispered. She can't be… she has to live, to be again an annoying midget, to sing with her melodic voice and to be here with me. My sobs were muffled by the sound of an ambulance siren. "Here I am crying like a helpless woman, I have to be strong and…pray for Rukia"

**I am not the type of guy who prays for someone to be safe. I am the type of guy who wants to protect, the one who protects. And I will protect you with my life, Rukia**.

I heard my phone ringing, I didn't answer. I wiped the tear from my face and waited for the doctors. A short white-haired young man came out, with a young black haired woman with his side.

"Captain Toshiro, tell me. How is she?" I asked him, well grabbed him from his shirt.

"Please relax my son. I am Unohana and with the help of Hitsugaya completed Kuchiki's surgery" She said with a kind smile on her beautiful face.

"Please, tell me her condition. Is she going to be ok?" I asked desperately

"She cracked some ribs and slightly injured her lugs. She hit her head but nothing so serious. The first 24 hours are important, and then we can relax. But could you please tell me, what happened?"

"She saved me." I tried to swallow "A black jeep was coming straight to me, but she pushed me away and…you know better than me what caused her this action"

"And the black jeep left? It didn't stop to offer help or anything?" Toshiro asked curious and surprised

"No, and I was trying to help Rukia so I didn't go after it. Actually, it didn't even stop or slow down"

"That's strange. Do you have any enemies?" He looked at me with a serious expression on his face

"No…As far as I know. But wait a minute. What are you trying to say?"

"There is a chance that your almost accident may was directed from someone" Toshiro continued

"But, if you say that you don't have any enemies then we refuse that option." The doctor tried to speak but Unohana stopped him "Do you have the number of her relatives?"

"No, I do not know anything more except her name"

"I see…You can see her now. But she is sleeping" Her blue eyes tried to comfort me, but nothing could have made me felt better.

"Which room?"

"3rd floor, room 417. Just be quiet" Toshiro answered

"Thank you Toshiro" I said and ran to the elevator, not before heard him scream "**For YOU IS CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA"** I half smiled and whispered "Hai, hai Toshiro"

When I finally was on the third floor, I started searching for the room. After minutes of searching, I still haven't found it. That was the moment when I saw a short black haired man, with nurse's clothes coming out of a room.

"Sorry, err sir, can you please tell me where the 417 room is?" I asked him. He turned his face surprised and bowed. _"Okay, that was a little too much" _

"My name is Hanataro and I am heading to the same room too, so please follow me sir" He started walking and I followed him.

"Sir, you seem really troubled. You don't have to worry for her sake"

"H-how did you know?" I was at least socked that he knew that much

"Well, she will be the one that I have taken care of and I heard what happened. She must really love you, to do such a thing"

"We know each other for a small period of time. Well we have talked to each other only once. But I think that she is the type of person who will save and help anyone."

"I see… So you have to be strong and show to her that her try to save you was succeeded. Now, it is your turn to help her, get her out of the misery to be sick"

"You are very mature, Hanataro"

"Thank you sir"

"Kurosaki Ichigo" I offered him a small smile

"Hai, this is the room. I'll check Miss Kuchiki later" He told me and left.

I looked at the door terrified. Terrified for what I am going to see… I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The room was dark, only a single ray of sun was lighting the place. The room was filled with the property equipment for a hospital. One single bed was in the room and in the back of it was hanging an oxygen mask.

Rukia was lying there, breathing slowly but stable. Her face was pale and had some scratches on it. Around forehead was a bandage. Even when she was sleeping, she seemed to be in great pain. I felt even worse, how was I supposed to give her courage when I was in the verge of madness. I felt like the oxygen in the room wasn't enough, like the whole place was getting darker and my mind was a totally mess. I collapsed in the chair and put my head between my hands. I was starting to have a headache.

"Ugh, Rukia why did you do that, baka" I spoke to her, closing her cold hand into mine. "You didn't have to save me, you shouldn't have saved me. You should stay there and trying your best to be safe and healthy. But you, you are sick because of me. Please, please don't you dare to give up!" I took one more breath "I don't want to be alone, midget" Her hand squeezed slightly mine. I looked at her half opened mauve-blue eyes. She opened her lips tried to speak

"_You are not alone, together we stand _

_I'll be by your side. You know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end_

_There is no place to go" _She took some long breathes, she was trying really hard.

"Rukia is ok…" She didn't let me to say something more and continued

"_You know I won't give in. No, I won't give in" _She smiled and I felt like hope was touchable again

"_Keep holding on. 'Cause you know we will make it through. Just stay strong, 'cause you know I am here for, here for you" _She was closing her eyes again as I was singing, but somehow here face seemed to be less paler and even more angelic. I kept singing till I was sure that she was asleep

"_With you by my side I will fight and defend. I will fight and defend. So keep holding on. 'Cause you know we will make it through. Just stay strong, 'cause you know I am here for, here for you." _I stopped singing and bend to kiss her forehead.

…~…

That day I stayed by her side all night long, till it had passed the critical hours. Then I was visiting her every day for many hours. Most of the time she was sleeping –doctors were giving her sleeping pills so she won't be feeling the pain- but when she was awake, her enfeeblement didn't let her to be her usual self. Somehow, I managed to not face her family, they probably wouldn't like me and I gave them all the rights to do so. Although, Renji, who has excited from hospital and now he was walking about on crunch, was visiting Rukia and I met him lots of times. Hanataro was also seemed to like –in a friendly way- Rukia and paid attention to her.

It was morning when I met her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. A man that you hardly ever forget, especially if you were in my shoes.

I had just finished my last lesson for the summer, and I brought with me some purple and orange and red flowers –Rukia's request- and heading to her room. As I knocked the door, I heard an unusual shy voice of Rukia, which was letting me pass.

"Good morning…" Then was when I realize that we weren't alone, but opposites a tall with black long hair man with deadpan face was looking at me. From what I could tell he was rich too. I looked Rukia with a questioning face wondering who he is.

"Rukia, is he the man that you saved?" His cold voice was making wanting so badly to punch him. I could tell that he was a snob rich man, but what does he have to do with Rukia?

"Yes, ni-sama" She said shyly but her voice was full of respecting for him. I looked at her winded eyed, thinking that I've heard wrong.

"Your name boy" His cold eyes looked my face

"His name is…" Rukia didn't have the chance to speak because I interrupted her

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo" I said and the man looked slightly surprised

"Kurosaki you said? Your father is Isshin Kurosaki, am I right?"

"Yes, he is" _"What's going on with the crazy father of mine, everybody seems to know him"_

"You know Kurosaki; you caused Rukia a lot of pain because she saved you. Now, she is helpless and in a few days she is exciting from the hospital and I cannot take care of her, because I have a business trip"

"Brother, I am not in pain and I am not helpless, please Ichigo has…" Rukia tried to speak

"No Rukia let him finished what he was trying to say" I was loosing patience

"Your father is a doctor, and on of the best from what I've heard, so he must know some people who can take care of my sister. It is up to you or him to find the best ones. Do not worry about the cost, I will pay"

"NO, brother I do not need anyone help and I won't let people who I've never met before taken care of me" Rukia insisted

"Rukia, there is no way for me letting you without someone help you. Is that clear?" He said with a cold voice

"But, brother…"

"Let's make a deal sir" I spoke

"Byakuya Kuchiki"

"I will take care of Rukia and she won't be alone, helpless" I looked at him, fearless

"I do not need help, neither from you" She yelled but no one paid attention to her

"And what? Whose is guaranteeing me that you are capable of taking care Rukia?"

"I am a son of Isshin Kurosaki and I am one of the best students in the Medical University" I challenged him

"Is that so?" He looked at me suspicious, probably searching for the truth

"Yes brother, let me go with Ichigo" She said with a smile and with only one guess I understood what she was thinking

"No, I won't let you alone, if that's what you think" She pouted

"Okay Kurosaki, I am accepting the "deal" but if something bad will happen to Rukia. You are finished. Remember that"

"Yes, I will even if it's not necessary" he looked at me for one more time and looked at Rukia

"I will visit you, so expect me to come in one or less month. Take care Rukia" He kissed her forehead and left not before warning me

"If you hurt her, you are so dead Kurosaki"

To be continued…

Smaller chapter this time :D And yesssss I am finished! Yuppie! "**Shut UP"** okay now I am button it :D Anyway thank you guys for your lovely reviews, thanks! Any questions will be answered for sure. That chapter had a lots of fluff stuff, but bare with me. The next chapter will be more IchiRuki but do not expect to be only about Ichigo and his co-existence with her. From the next time, he will introduced himself to…hell :O

Wait for update, till then "Bye bye"


	4. Chapter 4:Nightmares and warmth

_I just wanna die in your arms…here tonight…_

Nightmare and warmth…

The first week had just become past; I almost lost the track of time… My schedule had become more complicated since I wanted to visit Rukia every day. She didn't seem to have made any huge progress but at least she was starting to get better.

Of course, she didn't accept easily my deal with her brother, but there was nothing that she could have done about it. And the main reason for suggesting doing something like that was obviously, because I was feeling responsible for her situation. Nothing else…

When I finally finished my lessons at the university, I hurried and got back in the hospital. I had became quite familiar with the nurses and doctors there, actually that happened because of Rukia's kindness towards them. She would have always thanked them for taking care of her, and she would have always calling me an idiot for staying with her for many hours…

I didn't care….I didn't mind…And I would have done that again and again…without regretting.

I knocked the door two times and when I heard her permission, I entered. She was relaxing in her bed, her face still pale, but the scratches have started to fade away… The vase with blue anemones which I have brought to her ( and I have a really hard time to found them but something in these flowers, made me think that resemble her) were right next to her.

Her emotional amethyst eyes were looking at me. She smiled and waved me to come closer without saying a single word…and when I was close enough…

"Ouch… WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN?" I yelled in pain as she slapped me in the back of my head

"I am really positive that I warned you not to come again today, didn't I?" She was dead glaring me

"You should be thankful that I brought you some croissant the morning, and I am coming again to visit you…you midget-size woman" I was so much enjoying to tease her

"Get your worthless butt out of here," She yelled

"So you won't get horny?" She became as red as a tomato. Her eyes were shining with fury… I laughed, and tried to hide the fact that I find her cute in that way…

"Just shake off that cocky smile from your stupid face…And how dare you talk this way in front of a lady? You fruit-head" That settled it…She was starting a fight…

"How did you call me Shorty, high school girl?"

"At least I am looking like a young person in contrast with you…Old perverted man" She smiled with satisfaction

"In contrast with you, my appearance shows a mature man…"

"I am sorry for interrupting, but I have to help Rukia-san with her bath" Hanatarou barely walked inside of the room

"Yes of course" I said and sat across the other side of the room

"Kurosaki-san, could you please wait outside?" Hanatarou asked me as other nurses were walking into the room.

"I'll be waiting outside" I stood outside of the room. I knew from previous experiences that they would be late. However, I didn't have anything else to do. An idea popped out from my head.

"I am sorry but do you happen to know where is a patient named Abarai Renji?" I asked a female nurse who was passing

"Uh, yes…" She blushed but continue "He is transferred to 456 room in this floor sir" She barely looked at me

"Thank you very much" I started looking for his room but it didn't take too much time for me to find it. I knocked and walked in.

"Who the hell is…Oh, who else would just barge in without waiting for permission…" He yelled.

I had guessed that Renji would have been mad, because it was my fault that his friend almost died.

"You know that is your fault that Rukia almost died…"

"Yes, I do"

"And do you have any idea what would have happened if Rukia was hit by the car?"

"…"

He didn't add something else, he just continue to glare me

"But I know one thing. That I would have rather been in her place instead of her been hurt and…"

"Stop it, that's enough. I trust Rukia and I am sure she had her reason for saving your butt" He almost smiled

"Ha?" I thought that he was furious but he was smiling.

"I told you, I trust Rukia. Although, that doesn't change the fact that she is in a lot of pain because of you…"

"I know…" I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence

"And I am not happy for her staying with you…not at all"

I waited for him to continue

"But at least, she will stay here for at least one month…At her request"

"WHAT?" I almost yelled

"You didn't know?"

"NO, I didn't have an idea" And without a word I left his room.

I stood outside from Rukia's room and waited patiently for them to finish. I wanted some answers…

After a short waiting, Hanatarou finally exited from her room with the others following him… I didn't wait any longer and entered furious her room, but… When I saw her, I think I skip a beat…

Her black shining her was falling perfectly to her shoulders, her lips had a faded pink color, her still pale face had a natural blush, which made her even cuter… And her eyes…oh those eyes were shining and blinding anyone who even dared to look at them, in the same way that sun blinds anyone who is looking at it…

I tried to breath but I hadn't any success. Instead of that, I was still admiring her like a statue you see in the museums and its beauty has carried you away and you still want to touch it but you know it forbidden. That was how I felt that very moment. I forgot everything…

"Ichigo, come in…I won't bite you" She kindly smiled and her face brighten up… I swallowed, at least I tried.

«Here I am, standing like a fool, speechless for first time in my life…What's wrong with you Ichigo? Wake up she is just an ordinary girl, isn't she? Even if she is so beautiful…»

"YOU BAKA, QUIT DAYDREAMING" The annoying midget spoke and destroyed the moment.

"Shut up you little" Then I remembered again the reason that I was furious back then "Oh Rukia, do you have anything to tell me?"

"Like what?"

"Let's see, maybe that you will stay for a month here?" I tried to keep it low

"Oh, that…" She looked down, avoiding my glare…

"**That's the only thing you'll say**?" I yelled

"**What would you like me to say**?" She answered back

"**Just telling me sooner that you won't come anytime soon?**"

"**Okay, I am really sorry…But I would have told you anytime now**" She remained silent.

I was so pissed off…I really was…

"Why you are still pissed off? I said I was sorry, but I had my reasons… And if you could relax and let me explain to you, would be really nice" She looked at me…

«Why am I even mad? It's not as if I wanted her to stay with me, and took care of her…Like hell I'd wanted that day to come. I don't care…Better for me»

"Yeah, I am sorry for the err…outburst…I just don't like the s-sudden changes" Intelligent answer…

"Sorry about that too… You know the first month will be really difficult and by that I mean…I won't even be able to go to bathroom alone…you know to do my needs…And I don't want you to do this kind of job…So the best choice is to stay here for a little longer… But if you don't mind, I'll need your help after that month"

"I understand…Of course and I'll help you…So for now you stay here, right?"

"Yes…"

"Your brother knows about it?" I asked her

"He convinced them to let me stay here for a little longer" She half-smiled…

"Yeah, right…So, how are you feeling?"

"I am doing ok; actually I am not even in pain"

"Stop the lies midget…Even a man would have been in pain, not to mention you…"

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

"A little fragile thing like you….would be in a lot of pain…But you're acting all of brave"

"I am not acting…You stupid strawber…" My finger stopped her mouth from saying anything more

"Thank you Rukia" I looked at her amethyst eyes, trying to make her understand that I really appreciate what she was doing for me…

"Nothing at all…" she smiled again…And only God knows how much I love her smile…

My phone started to vibrate. I looked at my phone's screen and saw Inoue calling me.

"Hello Inoue"

"_**Hi Kurosaki-kun, Am I interrupting?"**_

"No, tell me what you needed me"

"_**Well, we are all gathering in my place today for dinner and I was wandering if you would like to join us?"**_

I thought for a moment…It has been a week since I last spoke to them and I haven't even told them about the almost Rukia's accident…

"I would like that…"

"_**Oh really? Uh…what about coming here at 3pm? Is it okay for you?" **_She almost screamed

"Yeah, it is fine…So see you there"

"_**Yes, good-bye Kurosaki-kun" **_

"You will hang out with your friends?" Rukia asked

"Yes…if you don't mind…aaaahh…why did you punch me?" I yelled in pain…I was sure that my jaw had broke

"You are taking my permission? You are not my fucking slave… Am I the one who tells you to get your ugly butt out of here?" She told me and dead glare me

"Okay, don't shout"

"I didn't…So see you then" She smiled and pushed me out of her bed

"Hey…Oh okay, okay I got it…So what will you do?"

"I think I'll go later for clubbing…"

"Yeah, whatever… I am serious here" I demanded

"Probably read a book or watch in tv…"

"The chappy-freak show…I know don't worry" I avoided a book which was send flying towards me by Rukia

"Have a nice day midget-sized queen"

"At least I am not an oversized-UFO slave"

"Yeah whatever…" I opened the door but before I exited, I heard Rukia saying

"Have a nice day too, Ichigo" She whispered but I heard her…

"Thanks" I answered

...

When I finally exited from the hospital, the heat outside made me sweat in an instant… The temperature was high and there was no denying in that. The summer came and I didn't even notice it…

I looked at my watch; it was 2:30 pm. I had to hurry if I wanted to be there on time… I put my ray ban sunglasses on, and started to look for my car. Some girls were sitting outside and when I passed they started giggling in a really annoying way…Jeez they were so immature…

When I finally found my lovely Rook, I didn't waste time and I started the car… I opened up the windows and turned on the radio. The air was refreshing as it was touching my face, and the heat was now bearable…The radio was playing a Keith Urban's song…

_I've loved you since the very first day  
When I caught you looking my way  
A smile and just knew it.  
Aint open to you came along, no one ever my song,  
Now its climbing with a bullet._

Its nice to have someone, so honestly devoted,  
That when it's said and done, girl I hope you know that

In that part, I started to sing along too,

_The travelling, the singing, it don't mean nothing without you  
The fast cars, the guitars, they are all just second to,  
This life, this love that you and I have been dreaming of, for so long  
It'd all be as good as gone, without you._

Oh ho, without you, hey...

Somehow, I could understand exactly the feeling and the meaning of this song…

_Along comes a baby girl, and a suddenly my little world,  
Just got a whole lot bigger, yes it did.  
And people that I barely knew, love me 'cos I'm part of you  
Man I start to figure  
How two souls can be, miles from one another  
But still you and me, have somehow found each other._

Oh, that was bad…because when I was singing only the picture of a certain raven-haired girl… No that was certainly bad…

«Oh yeah, I know why is that happening, it is because I spend too much time with her and the nightmare always appears in order to scare me…Yeah that's it, I have to fought the memory of the nightmare…Oh screw that…Anyways, what I am supposed to tell the guys…I am sorry but I forgot to tell you that I almost had an accident and Rukia had it instead of me…»

The truth was that I was ashamed for what I did…or actually for what I let to happen in a woman… I didn't know how to face myself, because guilty was always there waiting for me… I was trying really hard to avoid such thoughts, because I knew that it was my own fault that Rukia was injured and almost died in order to save me…

When I finally reached my destination, I parked the car and took a few deep breaths… Rukia would not be pleased if she knew what I am thinking…What's done, is done… «And there is nothing I can do to change this» I thought in a bittersweet voice…

I rang the bell and waited for Inoue to open the door…

"Hello Kurosaki-kun, welcome" She smiled

"Hi, uh…would you let me come in?" The girl let me come in, telling me at the same time "sorry" for kept me waiting outside.

Her apartment wasn't really big but still it was cozy and you could say that it was almost brand new. As I was following Inoue, I had the chance to notice that even her house had a sweet –almost romantic- and a crazy feeling in its decoration, just like her personality. Actually, it was the first time that I was visiting her new apartment.

"Err…it's really nice" We were finally in the dining room, where a large wooden table with matched chairs were there and a few plants were giving a relaxing feeling in the atmosphere.

"Wow, Kurosaki is trying to do a compliment. That is a great achievement, so who will give a cookie to this good boy" Ishida looked at me with a stupid-really annoying actually- grin on his face.

"Shut up…Jeez, even when someone is polite you will find a way to make him look like an idiot"

"Especially you Ichigo don't have to try in order to look like an idiot" Tatsuki offered her hand for a high five to Ishida

"Very clever, you are so great friends," I said sarcastically

"…"Chad smiled…

"Even you Chad?" Those guys just loved to torture me and they have always great success…

"Come on everyone get you lazy butts over the table, the dinner is ready" Tatsuki spoke before Inoue had even the chance to tell us

"I hope you will enjoy the meal…And I have to announce that…" «Oh shit, she has prepared some of her own recipes for the dessert» "I've prepared a special dessert today, which contains a chocolate cake with ketchup covering and crumbled almonds…it is yummy" She said with a bright smile and sparkling eyes…

"…"No one said everything, just tried to smile…

"What else have you prepared Orihime?" Tatsuki dared to ask

"Oh, I have made spaghetti Carbonara and Caesar's salad…Actually, I didn't have much time to prepare something better" She said in an apologetic tone

"No need to say that Inoue-san, everything is absolutely great" Ishida spoke

"Thank you so much Ishida-kun…I hope you will enjoy the meal" She looked at him with a sweet smile, and Ishida blushed a little and looked outside of the window, whispering

"You're welcome, Orihime-san"

"So, Ichigo where have you been the last week?" Tatsuki straightly asked me and at the same time Ishida, Chad, Inoue looked at me waiting for an answer…

"You know guys something happened the previous week and I haven't told you anything about it yet…" I paused and the others were waiting for me to continue… Again, I felt uneasy and a tightening in my stomach, as I started to talk about Rukia's almost death experience….

When I was describing them what happened back then, only one image was dominating my mind…Rukia fallen in the dry road, with blood streaming down her pale face…a face which has became a mask of pain… Describing what I saw back then was the hardest task in my life…along with describing my mother's death…And for both tragedies; I was the only responsible… My head felt dizzy and my muscles started to get numb… I felt so numb…

"Okay, I've had enough from your depressing face… You should be happy that she is alive…" Tatsuki smiled

"You know, she is right Kurosaki… For God sakes stop being so dramatic…Rukia will be fine in a few months… I am not saying that this is easy but she saved your worthless…" Ishida was talking but Chad spoke in a serious voice

"But she saved our dear friend and that matters" Chad half smiled

"Kuchiki-san seems to be a strong woman… I am sure she will be fine in no time Kurosaki-san…don't be so worried but instead of that try to be happy in order to cheer her up in these difficult hours…" Inoue said with a smile…

"I'll try…" I tried to smile back…

After that, we continue our dinner, talking about silly stuffs… Even if I was having a good time with them, my thoughts were always finding a way to escape from our conversation and got stuck in Rukia's image…

_**«Why is this happening? Why I cannot get her out of my freaking mind? Why is that? » **_The same questions were still in my mind, even when I got home…

…

One month passed by so quickly that I haven't even time to get bored… My daily schedule was still the same, university-hospital-home, and was always repeating… Actually, I wasn't always staying home because the most of time I was being with Rukia. To be honest, I was practically leaving in the hospital… I was studying, eating, bathing and sometimes even sleeping there … She repeatedly saying to me that she was getting bored of my stupid face, but I knew that she wasn't bored because every time I was showing up, her face would light up in an instant… She was so bored in there so any company would have made her happy… Renji had not showed up not even once… Rangiku was visiting her a lot… Even Hinamori was keeping her company times to times… No need to mention her brother… Oh also, Mr. Hat and Clogs had visited her once or twice…

I was friend with Toshiro, Rukia's doctor. He was really kind and supportive when he wanted, but he could also be a teaser and badass. He was easily getting pissed off-and I was so enjoying it… Also, he knew how to play piano and at his college years, he had a small band. Toshiro was somehow Rangiku's friend, something that I found quite surprising… So, I wasn't really alone at times when Rukia wanted to have some time with her friends…

However, what I found really surprising wasn't Toshiro's friendships neither Renji's absence… But me. All this time, I was always feeling the need to be there with Rukia… To help her in any possible way, to keep her company, to watch her peacefully sleeping… This attitude was a result of me feeling guilty and responsible for Rukia's accident or because I liked her (in a friendly always way)… Everything seemed so confusing, frustrating or even complicated…

Anyway, the day that her brother came, we talked about some details… Our most important argument had to do with the place that Rukia would stay when I was taking care of her… He insisted that the best for her was to stay in her house and I had to go there. However, I patiently explained to him, that it would have been easier for both of us if Rukia stayed in my house… Firstly, because my house wasn't big, didn't have any staircases and if she needed something she could gave got it without any danger…Also, I told him that she will sleep of course in my bedroom and I'll sleep in my couch… So, in the end –and after many threads- he agreed with me.

So, the moment that Rukia would have moved out from hospital and came in my place, had finally came… For unknown reason, I was feeling nervous. The last night I cleaned and tidied my apartment, and because of that I was feeling really tired. I had already carried Rukia's suitcase in my car so I could have help her in the way to my car.

"So, are you ready to leave this place?" I asked her

"What a stupid question, of course. Although, I will miss Hinamori and Hanatarou"

"You can still see them; remember you are not leaving the country, not even the city. So, relax and stop being so sad, midget" I teased her

"Shut up, you stupid strawberry nerd" A nickname that she learned from my dear friends…And I hated

"…How can a small midget like you, shout like a man?"

"You carrot-head, shut it will ya?" She tried to get up from her bed but I stopped her

"Are you going somewhere?" She looked at me pissed

"What? I am trying to go home" Even if I was angry with her actions, when she said that she will go home, something made me feel warm inside…

"If you stop moving, you will go. Just wait for two minutes"

"Okay…" After that, she waited till Toshiro came and gave us his permission to leave. Even if she was in pain, she tried not to show it as we were walking towards to my car-doctors told us that we could do that for one time.

"Do you need any help?" I asked her worried

"No, I am absolutely fine and stop worrying so much" SHE tried to calm ME down…Always thinking about the other and then herself

"Wait here for one minute" I told her and started to move a little faster

"Where are you going?" She tried to keep up with my speed

"Stay there, you baka…Jeez, I will bring the car here" «_How genius of you Ichigo, not thinking about bringing the car here earlier…» _In less than five minutes, I was at the place where I parked my car. As I was driving back to the place where I left Rukia, in my disappointment I found out that she was gone…

«_As if she was waiting patiently for me there_… _Baka, baka, baka midget_» I was driving for –I couldn't have known how much, maybe it was minutes, more/less…I had lost the track of time- I found her waiting probably for me, in a bench…

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled and some people who were passing by looked at me – probably wondering if they should interfere….

"I am waiting for you of course!"

"Damn it Rukia, if you are not listening to a word I am saying then how are we going to help each other?"

"Help each other?" She raised one eyebrow as she was looking at me

"Help me in order to help you…in other word; we have to co-operate… But if you are doing things on your own…"

"Okay, I promise this is the last time I will make you worry… I am sorry…" Her eyes were honest and confirmed what she has just said, "I am sorry Strawberry" She smiled and her big emotional eyes were shining

"Enough pocket size school girl… Let's go home" She started insulting me again and of course, she didn't want to me to help her getting in the car, but I didn't hear a word from what she said…

"So, how is your house?" She asked me excited

"Well, not much… It's an old apartment with one bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, living room… Makes it perfect for one person," I said in a half bored and half-serious tone about my apartment

"Your friends are visiting you many times there?"

"No… Actually, you are the first girl who I've invited in my apartment, besides my two little sisters"

"Should I feel honored or scared?" She laughed

"I don't know… But I guess a midget like you should feel…"

"Disgusted…yeah I got it…And what about your sisters? Your family?" She asked me with interest

"They are twins…Names Yuzu and Karin… Sixteen years old both of them"

"Of course and they would have the same age, they are twins!"

"Do you want to know or not?"

"You can continue…"

"And I have a crazy-goat father…I hope you will never meet him" As I said those words her face got darker

"No, not that I don't want you to meet him… But he is really crazy and pervert" «Am I explaining myself? For what reason? »

"What about your mother?"

"My mother had an accident and she died in front of my eyes when I was still young…" I tried to focus on the road…Rukia said nothing… she just kept staring at me…

"Ichigo…" She started to say

"What?"

"It will never be the same as before but I can say only one thing …" She touched my hand and her eyes were full of compassion. She took a deep breath "I really, don't have a method of stepping into the depths of your heart without getting it dirty but when you think it's okay to talk" She breathed with some difficulty, probably because of the pain "Talk to me…Until that time, I'll wait…" She smiled and for first time in my life, I felt hope…

"Thank you Rukia…" I poked her in the head "Now baka get some rest…"

_My heart has never forgotten her words… Her gentle voice was always echoing in my head…_

…

"I know, it's not much…but eh…my apartment is on the fifth floor" I looked at her worried because I have never ever brought a girl in my house and I knew that ordinary girls, like the fancy houses or at least new apartments…But I had forgotten that she was not an ordinary girl…

"I really like the old houses; they kind of remind me of the old times…"

"Hey is not from ancient times…show some respect midget," I teased her

"Stupid, orange baka…I was admiring not humiliating! But you are not smart enough to understand the difference" She yelled

"Hahaha…" She was really funny when she was pissed of…maybe she was just a little cute…just a little

"Wow, even though you're laughing, your scowl never leaves…" She noticed

"You can say that I am unique"

"Here we go again…And Strawberry's ego is higher than ever," She giggled

"Yeah whatever…now…" I lifted her up and carried her in my arms…

"What the heck are you doing? I can walk by myself" She insisted

"No, you cannot…Rukia there are thousands of stairs… In your condition, you can't…"

"Yeah I got…" She pouted like a small child

"Hey, don't be like that…" I looked at her but no change "It is not like I want to carry a midget around"

"Go bald Fruit-head" At least she was pissed…

After a half an hour, we were finally outside from my apartment…

"I saw downstairs an elevator"

"It isn't working…"

"Can you put me down now?"

"No" «_Wait, WHAT? Where that came from?»_

"I beg your pardon?" She looked at me curious…«_Come on genius…what the hell are you supposed to answer…__**THE TRUTH…**__and the truth is?»_

"Eh…you are tired and you ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WALK!...AND THAT'S FINAL" _What the…? » _

"What? You are not expecting me to just listen your stupid order…because if…"

"Rukia please, I am tired…so please…"She said nothing

"And you said that I am tired…" She whispered as I was unlocking the door

"Not in a physically way…" I opened the door and I looked at the familiar living room… "So here is my living room…TV, DVD player…"I walked towards to the kitchen while I was holding her in my arms… I tried to open the door that leads to the kitchen but Rukia opened it instead of me… "And here is the kitchen and also the dining room, not much but still…"

"You have a nice house…and it's surprisingly tidy…"She looked the kitchen

"So let's move to the bathroom…" In a couple of seconds, I was in my ours bathroom

"Everything you'll need is here…I got you a new toothbrush, in case you have forgotten yours…" I felt my cheeks getting hotter, but I didn't dare to look myself in the mirror…

"Thank you very much Ichigo…Quite thoughtful of you" She kindly smiled

As we approached my bedroom, I opened the door and I slowly let her in my bed… For one second, our faces were so close… I could smell her skin's aroma…I could even smell her breath…Sweet vanilla…

"Yeah…err and this is my bedroom and currently your bedroom…I mean you'll be sleeping here" I got away from her as far as I could…

"And you?" She asked my suspicious

"At the couch" I simply answered

"No way…"

"No problem"

"But I…"

"But I have to take care of you…and I want to do a good job…" I looked at her with a satisfied smile

"All right…Could you bring me, my suitcase please?"

"Yeah, sure… Just stay here and relax…" She nodded

Within some minutes, I had brought her suitcase…

"Thanks Ichigo…I would like to change…so"

"Do you need any help with changing your clothes…"We stood still, no one said a word… «**That sounded like I was some kind of pervert»**

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT…I AM SORRY," I almost scream because of the embarrassment «_Why am I embarrassed for? Jeez, I am acting like some kind of virgin_»

"It's okay…don't worry…I don't need your help…Actually, I think I'll rest for now"

"As you wish…I'll be outside"

"Yeah…" And with that, I closed the door… I sat on my couch…«_Why my chest was feeling so cold? And why I missed her warmth?_ » I had no idea what was happening to me… I had never felt like this before…And to be honest, I was getting worried…

I looked at the screen of my phone… The next day would be 10 July…The day when my mother had died…

_**A small orange haired boy was walking besides his mother… The sky was so dark, the sun was invisible… The clouds were colored with black and grey… However, the boy was still happy…**_

_**His mother took his hand into hers and walked across the road… **_

"_**Mama, I am scared…I saw a monster…it was screaming" The boy talked **_

"_**Honey, I am here…No one will hurt you as long as I am standing by your side" She spoke in this gentle voice**_

"_**Thanks Momma"**_

_**They kept walking, happy in the silence… The boy saw a little raven-haired girl, sitting on the wet road… **_

"_**Oh no…she must be abandoned, mama! Look at her…" The boy without thinking, walked towards to the little girl…Then a couple of hands grabbed him…**_

"_**Ichigooo" The woman screamed and tried to get her son back…but the men were to strong and they…killed her…**_

_**Then, the men were coming closer to the boy, but the sound of police siren stopped…They ran away… The boy went near to the dead body of his mother…Blood was everywhere… His world was crushing down…He turned his head in order to face the girl…but she was nowhere to be found…**_

"_**Mama, mama" He shook his mother body…but nothing…she did not wake up…she never woke up again…**_

…

"Stop" I opened my eyes, I looked around wondering where I was, but, as I understood that I was in my place, my muscles relaxed. The same nightmare again. Sweat was streaming down my face… My chest felt heavy…I looked outside the window, it was still dark. The clock showed 2 am, I stood up and walked towards to my bedroom in order to check if Rukia was all right…

I opened the door carefully, trying not to make any sound… The room was dark but the moon rays were shipping though the window, lighting up the place where Rukia was sleeping… Her pale face looked so peaceful, her eyes were closed, and her lips were slightly parted… She looked so ethereal, so magical…

I came closer to her and I dared to stroke her hair… I was almost afraid to touch her, she looked so fragile… Slowly I touched her cheek, it was so soft and warm… For one moment, I wondered what her lips would feel like… With my fingertips, I caressed her lips… They were soft…

«_Damn it Ichigo…! What the hell are you doing here? She could have woken up… I must leave…Like, NOW_»

As I was leaving her room, I didn't dare to look at her again… «Is going to be a difficult day»

…

I blinked once, twice and finally I was able to half open my eyes. The sunrays blinded me, which wasn't any helpful… I tried to listen for any sound but dead silence and peace prevailed the place… Then it was when I started to worry… I got and dressed up in a matter of seconds and I ran towards to Rukia's bedroom

I slowly opened the door…I looked at Rukia's bed and…

"You pervert stop peeking from the door…" She yelled

"Good morning to you too…I wasn't peeking, I was just checking if you were all right…" I explained myself

"Every pervert says the same thing…Good morning to you too…" She smiled, and I was sure that even sun wasn't as bright as her smile

"So, I'll bring you the breakfast here, in ten minutes, if that's okay from you…"

"No problem, I can make my breakfast by myself…"

"No way… Just give a couple of minutes in order to go to the bathroom"

"Okay…"

I left her room and walked towards to the bathroom… I would have liked a refreshing bath but she hadn't eaten anything, so my bath could certainly wait. After, I was finished from the bathroom, I headed to the kitchen and started to make some toasts, I put a glass of milk for Rukia and a glass of black coffee for me.

I knocked the door three times and when she accepted me, I entered to my old bedroom. She had changed her pyjamas to an old black pair of shorts and a white tank top.

"Won't you join me?" She asked me as she looked at the one toast and glass of milk

"Err, you don't mind?" «_That sounded like I wanted to eat with her breakfast…and I certainly don't want to»_

"No, not at all…I always like eating with friends"

"Yeah, I'll bring my breakfast here too" After three minutes I was there, with my cup of coffee and toast…

"Rukia, there is something that I wanted to inform you…" I waited for three seconds and I continued, "Today, I have to leave the house…Because, this day before eleven years, my mom died…so I have to…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Ichigo…it's okay…I understand" She took my hand into hers and looked at me in the eyes…I felt like she could have understood me, without even telling her anything…

"Thank you…Oh by the way, Hinamori is coming here today"

"ICHIGOOO, I am not a baby who needs someone to take care of him…I can stay alone for some hours" She yelled

"You midget relax, is not like I told her to come, she wanted to visit you either way…And Rangiku couldn't have came"

"I never said that YOU told her…Jeez, Do you think that I am a baka like you?"

"Will you stop shouting and welcome kindly your friend?" I pretended a bored tone

"…You stupid orange head…" She pouted, and she looked so cute

"I'll go now…" I announced

"What, so soon?"

"Yes, I'll be late…so don't wait for me"  
"Okay…Bye then…see you later" She half smiled and for one moment I thought that she looked disappointed but probably she was so happy that she could have stayed with her friend with me, and she needed to pretend that she was sad. Before I closed the door, I heard her saying

"And please take care of yourself…"

"I will," I whispered but she heard me…

…

I heard bathroom's door closing and I felt more relaxed. I looked around the room and some sunrays were warming the place. I reached air conditioning's control, and turned it on. I close my eyes and tried to think of happy things

I wasn't so lucky. I was so much worrying about that orange haired baka; he looked so sad and depressed. I could only hope to be careful and not have any troubles. I took my newest manga in my hands and started reading it. In a matter of seconds, I was lost in a whole new world, where pirates were still scary for some people and where friendship could never die. I was so much enjoying reading this manga that I nearly heard the Ichigo welcoming Hinamori and leaving his apartment.

"Hello Rukia, how are you doing?" She smiled kindly to me as always

"I am fine Hinamori; I am trying to get used to of someone's ugly face"

"If you are talking about an orange haired man's face, I think it's very easy to get used to its perfection"

"Oh come on Hinamori, you are sounding like Rangiku."

"I am just teasing you Rukia san" She giggled, "I think his scowl is very hard to get use to it. Actually, it's the only thing that makes his face ugly" She admitted

"Well, I think this scowl looks good on him" She raised one eyebrow "I mean he is such a whiner…and you understand" I looked outside from the window…Oh what a good day, even if it was raining

"Okay, I won't push you any further…So, I brought some movies with me…Which one would you like to see…Titanic or a Walk to remember" She smiled confidently

"Great, only romance for today…Hmm, I guess I'll choose "A walk to remember," It has great songs in it," I suggested and she agreed.

The rest of the day was relaxed and somehow funny. Hinamori was a great company. We watched both movies (I certainly didn't want to) and we ate pizza. After that we talked about boys (She did actually, I was only listening and teasing her), and we had in general a great day. Only one thing was making me anxious…Was that orange-haired baka okay?

Unfortunately, sunset came and Hinamori had a long way to her home. So, she left early and I had nothing else to do but sleep… The room still had the smell of him; my mind was stuck to his image and his similarity with Kaien…Probably that was the reason, which caused me, having nightmares…again…

…

The clock was showing that it was nine pm. The rain was unstoppable and the thunders were only getting louder. My family was a mess but in a very different way from the usual meaning. Both of my sisters were unable to control their tears as my father was talking about our mother. This day, every year…I was feeling so sick, so helpless…

In addition, I was worried about Rukia. Only late at evening I was able to learn her whereabouts from Hinamori. They were doing good…They have seen movies and have eaten pizza. In an instant, a felt more relaxed when I heard that she was doing fine. I couldn't have helped it but smiled. And my dad could not have let the chance pass by without commenting about it.

"You heard something good son?" He said with a stupid smile on his face

"Nothing…just shut it" I turned my face and stared at my mother's grave

"Masaki, our son is growing into a man." He said in a peaceful tone unlike his usual. It sounded like he meant it. And that made me very, very angry…

"SHUT UP" I yelled

"No reason to hide your emotions from your dad Ichigo. Don't worry, your sisters won't listen to us" He lit a cigarette

"Yeah, whatever…"

"If you ever feel the need to talk to me, please do it" He looked me straight in the eyes and I nodded…

From that moment, he continued being his usual stupid self. Times like these, I was wondering if he had two personalities…

Finally, I was home. I searched for the keys in my bag when I heard someone's scream coming from my apartment. It was Rukia's. I unlocked the door and ran towards to her room. I opened the door and got in.

I found her sleeping but her face wasn't at all relaxed. Sweat was streaming down her face, moans where escaping from her mouth and I was sure that she was crying. Her whole body actually was shaking violently. I came closer to her, trying desperately to wake her up.

"KAIEN, NOOOO…" She screamed and opened her eyes. She looked so scared and sad. She couldn't even have breathed normally. She was trying very hard to take some breaths and stop crying…

"Shhh Rukia…I am here" She stared at me and her face got even paler that before. Like she saw a ghost.

"Kaien?" She asked me scared

"Rukia, it's me…Ichigo" When I told her my name, she finally seemed to recognize me

"Ichi-chi-go" She was sobbing…I hugged her as tightly as I could. I was wiping out her tears and I was trying to comfort her. Nothing from what I've said seemed to make her feel better. She just kept crying…

Then, I remembered that my mother was always telling me that when someone is sad and you can't express your feelings, you should just sign a song and that will make him feel better. I really didn't have the slightest clue if that was going to work but the lyrics of this song where expressing my feelings… I lowered my head in order to whisper in her ear…

"_Hey baby when we are together…Doing things that we love…_

_Every time you near I have a feeling like I'm in heaven…feeling high…_

_I don't want to let go girl…_

_I just need you to know girl" _I took a deep breath and looked at her face. She had stopped crying and she was looking straight in my eyes

"_I don't wanna run away…_

_Baby, you are the one I need tonight…No promises…_

_Baby, now I need to hold you tight… _

_I just wanna die in your arms…_

_Here tonight" _I stood up slowly from her bed and cover her with the sheets. She grabbed my hand before I had the chance to leave and she whispered

"Stay a little more and…please sing to me," She pleaded with those eyes looking into mine… I sat on the floor.

"_Hey baby when we are together, doing things that we love…_

_Every time you're near, I have a feeling like I am in heaven…_

_Feeling high…I don't want to let go girl…  
I just need you to know girl…_

"_I don't wanna run away…_

_Baby, you are the one I need tonight…No promises…_

_Baby, now I need to hold you tight… _

_I just wanna die in your arms…" _I got lost by the beauty of her amethyst eyes. I came closer to her and caressed her cheek

"_I don't want run away…I want to stay forever through the time… and time…_

_No promises…" _I was few inches away from her lips, her eyes were still not leaving mine…But I remembered when she called me "Kaien"…I kissed her forehead and stayed there as I was continuing the rest of the song

"_I don't wanna run away…I don't wanna be alone…_

_No promises…_

_Baby, now I need you hold you tight…_

_Now and forever in my life…_

_No promises_

_I don't wanna run away…_

_Baby, you are the one I need tonight…No promises…_

_Baby, now I need to hold you tight… _

_I just wanna die in your arms…_

_Here…tonight" _I slowly opened my eyes. She was sleeping but this time her face was relaxed and it had a peaceful smile.

Suddenly, I heard someone opening the door in the living room... I heard footsteps coming closer…I went in front of Rukia's bed in order to protect her from anyone who had came into the house… A shadow appeared and…

_**To be continued… **_

_A/N Guys I hope you liked and enjoyed this chapter…I did… I am sorry for not updating but I didn't felt like writing anything… Please leave me your reviews, they are making me want to update faster and make me really happy :D Suggestions are always welcomed… And like the Gin is saying "Bye, Bye" _

_Ps. The song Is called "No Promises-Shanye Ward" _


	5. Chapter 5:The blue butterfly

A/N hey everyone, new chapter is up…what is going to happen? Read in order to find out…_Important: The song is called Guardian Angel and please please listen to it while you are reading the part when the song appears…_

_I don't own Bleach or the song "Guardian Angel"_

Butterfly's lifetime

_**«True love does not come by finding the perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly. » Jason Jordan**_

My heart was beating loud; sweat was streaming down my face. I was waiting for the sudden attack. I was scared, angry, and above all the feelings… I was so fucking worried. Not about my well-being, but about that…woman, who was currently sleeping in my bed. Million of thoughts passed through my mind in a matter of seconds. That person –or people had a gun, knife? They wanted to steal my apartment or to do _something else _to Rukia?

«_Am I able to protect her? Can I repay her for what she has done for me? Will I keep her alive? Will I keep those beautiful, shining violet-amethyst eyes of her alive? Will I be able to see her upset or happy again? … Will I?...__** Whoa…Stop it you MORON**__» _

The door was slowly opening and…A certain light-blond haired man appeared with an idiotic grin in his face… So, I think my attitude was understandable. That was the moment when I saw red. Yes, that very moment I wanted so much to break his skull into a thousand pieces. However, this had to wait until he was outside of Rukia's room. I pushed him out from my old bedroom.

"Come on Kurosaki-san, you should be more polite to a stranger who"

"Who busted in my house, without my FUCKING PERMISSION AND SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME" I yelled but when I remembered that Rukia was sleeping in the next room I kept my voice down "You will have the pleasure to see my good manners when I'll rip off your…" I hissed

"Don't be like that Kurosaki-san" He cried, "I am here to see Rukia as a good friend and manager…"

"Why I cannot believe you… Maybe if you were telling me the true reason of your unwanted visit… and how did you know where my house was? How did you get in?" I looked at him suspicious

"Mr. Aizen learned from her brother that she left the hospital and you brought her here. Also, Kurosaki-san, you should be more careful because you left you apartment's door open… What if you were doing _something _impropriate with Kuchiki-san?" He grinned and that settled it. In a matter of seconds, my fist was on his face.

"SHUT THE HELL UP…YOU PERVETED…" I was yelling furious

"I didn't come here only to see how Rukia was doing" He suddenly spoke in a serious voice. I waited for him to continue. "Also, I wanted to inform Kuchiki-san about something really important…That would probably upset her"

"Then why would you tell her anything?" I raised an eyebrow not understanding what this man was trying to do

"No, she must know…it's about her job after all"

"What is it? Maybe I can help…" He half smiled and looked at me straight in the eyes

"Are you sure you want to help?" He almost laughed

"What do you mean?" I was confused and didn't understand what he meant.

"As you may know, Rukia is one of our best singers in the club, but her absence has cost a lot of trouble for us. You know we are doing business and even if Mr. Aizen doesn't want it…he will probably…" He didn't continue. This man was so annoying. Did he want me to plead him in order to tell me? When he understood that, I won't ask him to continue, he spoke again… "He has to fire her…but there is something that you can do…"

"What is that?" I asked immediately

"Take her place as a main singer"

"…" Silence "**WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?**" I yelled and stood up at the same time

"Would you please let me explain…?"

"Yeah, take your time…" He rolled his eyes ironically

"I am sure you know that Byakuya Kuchiki is one of the wealthiest and best businessman of the world" My mouth hung open and my eyes winded «_Okay I knew that he was rich, but that much…?»_

"Oh, from your reaction I understand that you had no idea…"

"You must be genius," I whispered

"I heard that…Anyway, Rukia could have anything she wanted. She doesn't even need to work if she wants to, but she always wanted to be an independent person, always wanted to do what she loves the most. Therefore, she chose to leave her…house, and live on her own. Her talent gave her a great job with good money and because of her love for children; she is a teacher at Kindergarten…" He paused and looked at me again… "Now, she is losing both of her jobs and you know…these times that we are going through are difficult ones and…"

"Her brother would probably help her to find a better even job"

"But the question is, would she accept that?" We already knew the answer… "She is Kuchiki after all, too proud to ask for help"

"You know that what you are asking for me is…"

"Just do not answer to me right now…Think, but don't forget to inform Rukia"

"That would upset her," I told him

"Do we have a choice?" He half smiled and continued "You have a really good voice; I heard you singing to her…You have a good appearance and you will just do her job for one month or two" He tried to convince me, I turned my head to face the moon.

"I think you can leave now" I spoke in a low voice

"I leave you a card with my phone…You have to give me an answer in five days or we have to fire Rukia…This is business Kurosaki-san, not some game" With that he left and closed the door behind him. I stood there without moving an inch.

«_What a night…Jeez, what am I supposed to do? I have promised to myself never sing again…and tonight I sang for her…» _Her image crossed in my mind again, her scent, her warmth… «_Why am I thinking this kind of things? She is just an annoying midget who saved my life. And she happens to have one of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, and one of the most beautiful and gentle and sweet voices I've ever heard….and…__** Would you JUST SHUT IT? WHAT THE HECK?**__ » _

I pinched my nose and tried to relax, but no such luck. I was starting to have a very promising headache and I was ready to kill an army of Kisuke's… What a horrible day was… If Rukia wasn't there, I would have gone away from my house. I wanted so much to think and relax. I was so confused…

I sat on the couch still thinking of the day's events. I looked at clock, it was eleven and thirty…I haven't even noticed…

…

_**Tttrrrnnnn…Tttrrrnnn... **_The sound of the bell woke me. I opened my eyes and with horror, I noticed that it was still dark outside…

"Who is fucking waking me up at this hour" I whispered furious. I opened the door and my face was suddenly between two huge boobs. Her usual hug made you unable to breath

"What do you waaant Rangiku at this late hour? What time is iiit?" I yawned and tried to breathe again normally

"It is only 6am and I just left from a party… It was full of men and I guarantee that I had a GREAT time," She giggled.

"You are still not answering my question… And what the hell is wrong with you people? Appearing out of nowhere in my apartment!" I shouted

"Shhh…you will wake up Rukia. Who else was here?" She sat on the couch and I closed the door.

"Urahara-san…He wanted to tell something to Rukia" I didn't look her in the eyes

"Oh…he told her that they will probably fire her?" She asked me anxious

"You know?"

"I learned it today…basically yesterday. I don't know what they are thinking…they won't find better than her" She looked upset. «_Should I tell her what Urahara suggested? But what if she pushes me to do it? Anyways, soon or later she will learn about that. Better to explain her now why…I won't do it?_ » It sounded like a question.

"He heard me singing and he wanted me to take her place for one month or two…"

"And what did you say?"

"I don't like to sing…so I probably will deny it" I was feeling so guilty

"Oh…"She paused "It's okay of course, you are doing so much about her and you are also studying. You can't leave your studies to do such a thing" She kindly smiled but I didn't want her to tell me that it didn't matter…

"Because of me she is losing her jobs…Because of me her life is ruined"

"Don't act like a drama queen… She saved you because she wanted to…You do not own her nothing. She didn't do a favor in order to pay her back in one way or another. And if you are feeling pity for her, you better stop taking care of her… She doesn't need yours or anyone's pity…" She took a deep breath and continued, "If you want to help her do it because you feel like it… Do not pretend or don't use lame excuses"

"It is hard for me to sing…But I want to help her…I want her to be happy, to be bossy or bitchy. I want her to do things that she likes…" I half smiled "She is my friend" I suddenly felt a slap in the back of my head and looked at Rangiku…

"That ruined it…Anyway lie to yourself as much as you want. You two are so different and similar at the same time. Whatever, I brought breakfast with me" She smiled and opened her bag and took out a plastic bag with bread, croissants, marmalades and small chocolate cakes…

"You women, what are you carrying around in your bags?" I wondered aloud

"Hahaha…" She laughed, "What time do you leave for your university?"

"I have a summer break"

"Oh really? And I came here to keep some company to Rukia… Anyways, I guess then I'll leave and visit her later" She stood up "Oh my whole body is hurting"

"Please do not tell me what you did"

"Do not act like a virgin…Or you are one?" She looked at me with a smile on her face

"You don't have to know…"

"Maybe someone else you would like to know…someone who is now…"

"Goodbye Rangiku…Good to see you" I opened the door and she exited laughing

Somehow, I was feeling better, but I still needed to relax. I headed towards to the bathroom and when I got in, I took off my clothes. I studied myself in the mirror. My face was paler than the usual and black circles appeared under my eyes. I looked like a zombie.

"I look perfect in order to scare her" I whispered and hopped in the shower. I sat on the floor while the hot water was running down my body. My muscles were slowing relaxing and I stood there without moving. «_Is she still sleeping? » _ I wondered and I remembered when I first saw her sleeping… She looked so forbiddingly beautiful. « _I opened the door carefully, trying not to make any sound… The room was dark but the moon rays were shipping though the window, lighting up the place where Rukia was sleeping… Her pale face looked so peaceful, her eyes were closed, and her lips were slightly parted… She looked so ethereal, so magical…_

_I came closer to her and I dared to stroke her hair… I was almost afraid to touch her, she looked so fragile… Slowly I touched her cheek, it was so soft and warm… For one moment, I wondered what her lips would feel like… With my fingertips, I caressed her lips… They were soft…» _

"Holy shit…what am I thinking?" I looked down to my legs with terror in order to check if my little-no little at all- _friend _was awaken…Good for me that he was not fully awaken…

«_Come on Ichigo think of disgusting things…Your dad, yes that's it…Relax…» _After that, I took a really cold shower.

…

I slowly got out of my bathroom while I was tiding the towel around my waist. I stood behind Rukia's bedroom, trying to listen if she was awake. When I heard that TV was on, I knocked three times and got in.

"Will you ever wait for an answer before you come in?" She yelled pissed off

"Good morning to you too, Sunray" I smiled and opened the windows. The sun was up and another has just begun.

"Sunray? You should better stop calling me that…" She stopped and suddenly her whole face brightened up and an astonishing smile appeared on her face "Is starting, it is starting…Oh My" She shouted while her eyes were glowing. I cocked my head in the side and raised one eyebrow

"What is so important? And why are you acting like a school girl?" I asked her

"Look you baka… Chappy the Bunny is starting…" She smiled

"That creepy thing is the chappy? Oof…" A pillow was thrown in my face

"_Let's go everybody… Let us go everybody…_

_New adventure is just about to begin… with our Chappy in our side…_

_Come on every little kid…sing along with me," _She sang along

"Rukia, it says every little kid sings along with me… Not every small hag" This time I felt her fist in my stomach. When she did that, she turned her face and looked at me. She didn't move for a couple of seconds. I was ready to ask her if she was all right…

"For God's sakes, put a shirt on," She almost yelled and her cheeks became slightly red.

"You've never seen a naked man before?"

"Shut up; just do what I told you…" And she turned her attention again in TV.

«_What a weirdo…probably she hasn't ever seen a half-naked man before» _I grinned

"AND STOP GRINNING LIKE AN IDIOT" She yelled and I honestly wondered if she has set up cameras around the house…

…

My favorite show was just about to start. Every morning I was watching "Chappy the Bunny" it was so cute, I just couldn't have resisted. Of course, it was a very old animation, because when I was child, my brother had never let me to watch it.

«_It's an immature show for kids. You have brain so you don't need this stuff» _That was what he was always saying to me and of course, I didn't have a choice but listen to him.

Now I was free to enjoy my favorite show on TV without anyone bothering me.

_**Knock…knock…knock… **_The orange haired baka came in.

"Will you ever wait for an answer before you come in?" I yelled so pissed off. And one second before I said that no one would bother me… Ha!

"Good morning to you too, Sunray" He came close to me and smiled.

"Sunray? You should better stop calling me that…" I was wondering if he put a lot of effort in order to come up with these ridiculous nicknames… Suddenly, I saw in TV that Chappy's show was about to start.

"Is starting, it is starting…Oh My" My attitude was always the same when Chappy's show was starting.

"What is so important? And why are you acting like a school girl?" He stupidly asked, as if he didn't know…

"Look you baka… Chappy the Bunny is starting…" He was really annoying.

"That creepy thing is the chappy? Oof…" He spoke again…I didn't even heard what he said, but his annoying voice was disturbing me from watching Chappy.

"_Let's go everybody… Let us go everybody…_

_New adventure is just about to begin… with our Chappy in our side…_

_Come on every little kid…sing along with me," _Such a beautiful song…I was so happy…and of course, he had to spoke again.

"Rukia, it says every little kid sings along with me… Not every small hag" I couldn't have resisted from punching him in his stomach. He should be happy that I punched him there… Then it was when I actually looked at him…

Ichigo Kurosaki has one of the most beautiful body's I've ever seen… He was looking like God, if not better. Few water drops were running down to his Apollonius body. He was really cut. His arms were strong, his muscles were terrifying. His six-pack abs was still wet because of his bath. I wanted so badly to touch him, just to make sure that he was real. I felt my mouth hung open; I couldn't even have taken my eyes away from him. «_You've seen man again, come on Rukia… He owns a good body that's all, nothing more…and also he has astonishing bright amber eyes and that's also normal…» _Even if he was always having that ridiculous scowl on his face, his full lips, his eyes which were always burning with passion for life made him so…

"For God's sakes, put a shirt on," I yelled when I got together from the sock? I felt my cheeks slightly burning

"You've never seen a naked man before?" He smiled and I knew that his cocky attitude had appeared again and that time…it was my fault. Alone that fact made me furious with myself.

"Shut up; just do what I told you…" I tried to stay focus on the Chappy show. I couldn't… Moreover, I was one hundred percent sure that when he exited from the room his was grinning…

"AND STOP GRINNING LIKE AN IDIOT" That stupid ugly IDIOT… He made me lose my consternation and miss the half of Chappy's show.

His image never left my mind and I swear to God, I would have preferred never seen him that way. «_That's just perfect, now he will think that I like the way he's looking…And obviously that is not even close to the truth. He is just an ugly, very ugly baboon… I have seen prettier baboons at the zoo, » _I stubbornly repeated that inside my mind…

I calmed and continued watching TV… «_God make him take the right decision…make him not do something stupid…» _He didn't own me anything, he didn't have to do anything…He have done so much for me…And above all, I didn't want him to pity me, I just wanted to…

"Urahara there?" I whispered in the phone

"How could I help you Kuchiki-san?"

…

Despite yesterday's events, I was in a good mood. I walked to the kitchen and started to boil some milk for the little missy and make some coffee for me. My stomach growled and I decided to serve in plates what Rangiku-san brought. Needless to say that I was grateful…

"DO NOT EVEN THINK OF DOING THAT" I heard Rukia yelling and I guessed that she was talking to someone, but still…

"Any problem over there?"

"Who spoke to you Ichigo?" She yelled… «_That woman…she is energetic even in the morning» _I humming an unknown tone while I was preparing her milk.

"Someone is in a good mood today" Rukia was standing outside from the kitchen smiling.

"You are not supposed to stand up and…"

"Please Ichigo, I can't stay in there forever…Let me eat my breakfast in kitchen and then I promise I will return to your bedroom" She pleaded and she won. She laughed and sat in front of me. She took her cup of hot milk, putted on the table, and clasped both hands around it. She slowly noticed the things that her friend brought earlier.

"Who brought these things?"

"Rangiku came earlier," I explained

"Oh…"She almost sounded disappointed

"She said that she will come back later, don't look so disappointed"

"That's not the reason that I am disappointed"

"What's the reason?" She suddenly lifted up her eyes and looked at me. Then she looked at her cup and bitted slightly her lips…

"I am not disappointed…"

"But you said…"

"Just forget it…Let's have a peaceful breakfast, shall we?" She half smiled but never looked at me

"Whatever you say midget"

"…" She clenched her hands around her cup "Why do you always have to be such a jerk, you small brained orange basket idiot?"

"Now we are having a normal breakfast," I laughed

"Can't we have a peaceful breakfast?"

"You will never have with me a peaceful breakfast"

"Promise?" She looked at me with a weird expression of expectation

"Eat midget and then you can hope that you will get taller someday," She giggled and bitted a croissant

"How is your university is going?" She asked

"Err…good I guess, but still I have lot of studying to do in my vocations."

"Yeah…and I guess you don't have time for anything else" She continued asking

"No actually…except from some times that I hang out with my friends. But why are you asking all these things?"

"I just wanted to know more things about you, is it bad?"

"No, not at all… So do you have a boyfriend?" In the moment I said that, she spitted out all of the milk that she had in her mouth.

"I beg your pardon?" She looked at me with her eyes winded from the sock?

«_Why did I ask her that question? Am I an idiot? I don't even care if she actually has one… Even if I was wondering quite some time… Jeez, I don't care but I want to know more things about her too…Yeah that's it» _

"I just wanted to know more things about you"

"Oh, that's good…" She tried to wipe out the milk from her shirt

"Let me help you"

"NO" She screamed and I looked at her face wondering what was wrong… "Don't waste your time with me" She giggled and stood up.

"Heading back?"

"Yes, I got tired" She stopped an inch away from door and said, "No, I don't have a boyfriend"

"Okay" And with that she left the room…

I tried to tidy up the mess in the house, but my mind didn't have the same plans with me.

«_Why did she act that way? Why was she asking so many things? What am I supposed to do about her job? Should I accept or deny? Do I want to accept? » _

I started to prepare the dinner even if it was ten thirty…I had to keep my mind busy, so cooking was the only solution…

**Tttrrrnnn, Tttrrrnnn…**

"Rangiku-san" I talked to myself. I opened the door and she came in.

"Hey Ichigo, how are you doing?" She smiled

"She is in the bedroom"

"Always in good mood" She giggled and walked to Rukia's bedroom

"Oi Ichigo" She spoke before entered to Rukia's bedroom

"What?"

"What have you decided?"

"…" What was I supposed to tell her? I had not the slightest clue of what I was going to do…

"Go on, leave" She was pushing me out of my apartment

"What are you doing?" I didn't have time to realize that I was already out of my place "You cannot kick me out of my house"

"Come on, take a walk" She took my car's keys from the ashtray and threw it back to me

"Remember you are not supposed to do anything…Just do what you are feeling is right"

"You will take care of Rukia, right?"

"Please go, you are giving me a headache…oh I invited Hinamori you don't mind, do you?"

"No, bye" And with that I left…

"Hmm…now let's see what this man is making" I giggled and walked to the kitchen…

«Spaghetti, yummy…Time to see my friend» I knocked two times the door and then walked in

"Neither you or Ichigo are waiting for my approve in order to come in…" She faked an upset voice but she could not lie to me

"You love us either way," I laughed

"I DO NOT LOVE HIM," She yelled

"Oh, relax Rukia…and I have some good news for you"

"What?" Her face brightened up

"We are alone, we can do anything we want to" I smiled but her face saddened

"Ichigo left?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"No…but it seems that he can't stand me, and with what Urahara asked him to do…" She left out a sight

"Do you know?" I asked her surprised

"Yes, I know that Urahara asked from Ichigo to take my place" She said in a calm voice

"…" She caught me off guard; I didn't expect her to know. «_But she cares about him, eh? That is interesting…very interesting» _

"Let's take a bath, shall we?" I suggested

"Yeah, that would be good" I came closer to her and helped her to stand up. Slowly she walked grabbed her bikini from the chair near to her bed and headed towards to the bathroom. I followed her.

"I called Urahara and told him to come over here"

"Did you tell him the reason?" I asked her and opened the bathroom's door

"No, it will be a surprise"

"What do you want to tell him?" I asked her as I closed the door and waited outside for her to change

"To leave Ichigo alone, to take back what he said to him"

"But you will lose your job Rukia" I spoke in a loud voice

"I know don't scream, I will just ask for a better one from my brother"

"No, you won't"

"…Yes I won't, but I don't want Ichigo to do something because he is feeling guilty for my accident. What he is doing it's enough…He is very busy with his studies and I don't want to be a burden…Not that I am not right now, but when I'll get better…"

"Rukia, please… The boy is confused but I don't think that what he is doing for you is only because of guilty…"

"But what?"

"He wants to protect you and I think he cares about you, a lot" I smiled

"You can come in" I opened the door and looked at her. She was troubled "I've taken my decision"

"What are you going to do?"

"I will not allow him to take my place"

"I cannot change your mind, so let's take a bath"

…

From up the hill I could see the whole town; behind me children were playing with their dad. Watching them brought me back memories, when I used to play there with my dad and sisters. He is the reason that I know this place and whenever I have a problem and I want to think, I am coming there. I sat on the bench and admired for a few more seconds the view and the blossomed flowers.

_**«**__**Oh, Mr. Sun, Sun, Mr. Golden Sun,  
Please shine down on me.  
Oh Mr. Sun, Sun, Mr. Golden Sun,  
Hiding behind a tree  
these little children are asking you  
to please come out so we can play with you.  
Oh Mr. Sun, Sun, Mr. Golden Sun,  
Please shine down on,  
please shine down on,  
Please shine down on me. We were laughing as we were singing the song, my father admiring us and my two little sisters were still babies. **_

_**Someone came closer to my family, and congratulate her for the great song that we have just sung. I was so happy; I couldn't have stopped smiling…**_

"_**Your son is very talented and I can say the same about you too" The old man smiled to me**_

"_**Thank you very much for your gentle words mister" My mother smiled brightly as always**_

"_**My wonderful wife, my talented son and my beautiful daughters are my precious treasure," My father said proudly and hugged my mother and me…**_

"_**Have a nice life little boy" The man smiled and left…»**_

"Mom" I whispered… We used to sing this song when I was a little kid and she was always saying that I had the most angelic and clear voice. She was always calling me her sun.

«_**"Momma, can we search for butterflies?" **_

"_**Sure, let's go…We will be back" She kissed my dad and I looked away. Then she suddenly started running, and I followed her.**_

_**Finally, we have reached our destination, which was a specific meadow where we could always have found butterflies… **_

"_**Mommy let's search for a blue one" I told her and she agreed. For the rest fifteen minutes we were searching for a blue butterfly.**_

"_**Ichigo, come here I found one" My mom called me from the other side of the meadow. I ran towards to her excited to see what she found. And there it was, between her hands an ocean blue butterfly**_

"_**Mommy it's so beautiful, can I touch her?" She giggled and carefully placed the butterfly in my hands. **_

"_**Hahaha, I like blue" I told her**_

"_**Really? I thought you liked brown" **_

"_**I like both but blue is prettier" I pouted and the moment she smiled, I was already laughing**_

"_**Would you like to take a picture with you and the butterfly?" **_

"_**Yes mom" I agreed and I smiled in order to take the picture. She searched in her bag for the camera and when she found it she took many photos of my butterfly and me. She loved photography.**_

"_**Sweetie, let's head back, shall we?" She asked my smiling**_

"_**Yes, but can we come tomorrow and find this butterfly?" She stared at me and then came closer**_

"_**Ichigo, come here…You see this kind of butterflies only live for one day…"**_

"_**That's so unfair…They should be leaving longer" **_

"_**For them, it's like they were leaving many years… You see, a tree can live a thousand years when people cannot… Now imagine what a tree would think about us…" She smiled and hugged me "But what is really important Ichigo, is to live each day of your life in the fullest and be proud of your actions."**_

"_**Even if I am doing something wrong?" I asked her» **_

«_I miss you so much…If you were here, what would you have told me? I have done so many wrong things that I cannot and am not supposed to be proud of… I swore never to sing again, because we have promised that we are only going to sing together… I am feeling so lost, I never asked her to save me…Maybe because I didn't want to… Never asked to have someone who will upset, amuse and make me angry all at the same time…But If I want to be honest, I could not have dared to make such a wish and have her as its result.»Her image crossed in my mind and I half smiled…_

_**« "Ichigo, you should always be proud for yourself…Even when you are doing a mistake, you should learn from it and make a bet with yourself that you will never let it happen again… Do not live with regrets but protect the people who make your life beautiful in order to have them as long as you live…Remember honey, enjoy and love each second of your life with the people that you've chose…that's important» **_

_«The best things come without asking or searching for them…I didn't ask for such a friend but fate sent me one…And I'll do anything it takes to make her happy…I promise and I won't let go of this promise…Sorry mom, but I know you would have told me the same thing… Do my best for the people I love…and even if I don't love her now, I am very close to it» _

I stood up and a ball hit my foot. I picked it up from the ground and look around in order to found its owner. A small kid was looking scared at me with pleaded eyes, his father a few steps behind him. I smiled and came closer to him.

"Here, it's yours isn't it?" The kid smiled bright and took it from my hands.

"Will you play with us?" He asked me

"Ace, let the good mister alone" His father smiled apologetically to me

"No, I don't mind…So what were you guys playing?" I faced the other three children

"Football…and we are two teams. Dad, Ace and me" The boy who was speaking now pointed out his self and continued "And the other team is Kon, Tom and you," He laughed loudly

"I know someone who is called Kon, he is my student"

"You are a teacher, mister?" The kid who was called Ace asked me

"I am giving him guitar's lessons…And my name is Ichigo not mister. So let's begin" And with that we played football for at least forty minutes. Then both family and I left the place with smiles on our faces.

It has been long time since I was sure about a move that I was going to make, but this time there were no doubts and regrets… I was doing the right thing, I was living.

I drove my way back home with the feeling of excitement burning down in my heart. I was passing quickly the cars, cursing them for wasting my precious time. I was literally jumping up and down on my car's seat.

"Okay, that's getting ridiculous… this is not something I should be happy for… Because I have to balance both studies and job, and I have to look after Rukia…and" I looked at the car beside me whose driver was looking at me as if I was crazy… «_ Did I speak out loud? » _I didn't dare to look at him again.

Finally, I parked my car in the usual place. A thunder sound crashed from behind me and looked up to the sky. The clouds were dark and it seemed that it was going to rain soon…

«Only a few moments ago was sunny and now…jeez » I thought as I was walking towards to my apartment.

I was outside of my apartment when I heard some voices inside. One was Rukia's voice and the other one…I unlocked quickly

"I don't know what you are planning Urahara, but do not involve… Ichigo?" Rukia looked at me surprised

"What's going on here?" I asked Urahara

"Oh, hello Kurosaki-san…how are you?" He spoke to me in his usual singing voice

"I asked you something…"

"Urahara came in order to tell me that I was fired and I was upset and I said that I don't want him to pity me and" Rukia hurried to explain

"Involve her brother" Urahara continued

"Involve him, how?" I asked suspicious and I looked at Rangiku. She was looking outside from the window

"To find me a job," Rukia replied

"Rukia knows everything" Rangiku finally spoke but she was still looking outside

"What do you mean by saying everything?" I asked her

"The day that Urahara came to speak to you, she heard everything"

"Rangiku" Rukia yelled

"And she called him today in order to tell him to take back what he told you to do" Rangiku-san continued explaining to me despite Rukia's protests

"So that's how it is…."I whispered and turned in order to face Rukia. She was looking at me without any shame or regret and that upset me.

"Okay Urahara-san I'll do it"

"What?" He asked smiling

"What" Rukia yelled, "No Ichigo, you don't have to do it. You are not supposed to do anything more, it is enough. I don't want you to pity me, or anything. I do appreciate what you've done so far, but from now on I will take care of myself"

"Rukia stop… I want to do it; I am not repaying or pity you… I am just helping a friend." I explained

"Is that enough reason?" She asked me

"It is more than enough"

"So it's settled then" Urahara smiled

"Of course not, I didn't say yes… Please Ichigo, you will be tired, moreover you have to finish your studies. Please deny" Rukia was waiting for my answer

"I don't care if you don't want my help. I am doing this even if you don't want."I took a deep breath and spoke aloud "I am rejecting all your protests, got that?" That made her furious

"What? You are just going to ignore the wishes of the one you are helping? What kind of tyrannical help is that?" She yelled and stood up from her seat.

"Button it…I don't want any crap from the one who needs help. Just go and find a nice place where you can tremble and say "help me," I answered and kept staring her. She didn't quit staring me and me neither. Finally, she slightly smiled

"As usual, you never listen to me"

"Why would I? All you do is worrying about me… You should be worrying about yourself, just for change" I smiled back and looked at Urahara

"I will do it. Just tell me what, err… What am I supposed to do?" I asked him and he brightly smiled

"For a week Rukia-san will help you with some vocal exercises and then for three days you will be practicing on stage with the others and of course with my precious help," He explained

"Great" I said but I didn't really mean it

"Everything will turn out well, don't worry…Now, I am leaving. See you guys in one week," Urahara-san announced

"See you in the work Kisuke-san" Rangiku smiled

"I am leaving today for N.Y to meet my lovely Yoruichi-san"

"Yoruichi as Yoruichi Shihoin the artist manager?" Rukia asked curious but not even surprised

"Yes the worldwide known artist manager and the most beautiful woman in this world, is my fiancée" He spoke with a ridiculous idiotic and perverted smile on his face.

"How long has it been since you last had sex with her?" Rangiku asked him in a bored tone

"A lot…so see ya guys later…" He walked towards to the door but before he exited, he added, "Have fun" he told us and winked.

"Goodbye Kisuke" Rukia spoke in a bored and upset voice

The door closed and silence came. No one spoke a word, Rangiku was again looking outside, Rukia was as hell mad at me and I was looking my shoes.

"'Look guys, don't get me wrong but I cannot stand such a happy atmosphere so I am leaving. Catch up later Rukia. Bye Ichigo" And just like that Rukia and I were left alone in one room. And that made me really uncomfortable.

Her face proved how angry she was, her amethyst eyes were flaming with rage, and her lips were pouted. She looked so funny and cute but instead of me feeling angry or guilty, I was so much enjoying the situation. However, I thought that it was better for my well being not to show her my enjoyment.

My phone started vibrating on the table. I picked it up and read the name of the person who was calling me in the screen. Toshiro

"Hey Toshiro, how are you" I said in a absolutely calmed voice

"**Good, I just finished a complicated surgery" **He said in a serious tone and I was sure that soon he will started analyzing the surgery. With the corner of my eye, I saw Rukia dead glaring at my back. She was getting more and more upset. And that moment appeared one question in my mind: Should I be a thoughtful person who will not upset his injured friend or I will make her upset and have I good time… _«The second choice of course, I deserve it»_

"Hahahahaha that was hilarious" I busted out in a loud laughing and at the same time I was closely watching Rukia's reactions. She slowly closed her hands into a fist and her eyes were now two amethyst fires…

"**Are you drugged or something?" **A pissed off Toshiro asked me. _«Killed two birds with one stone, »_ I thought amused

"No, I am fine but I would like to come and find you at Starbucks in fifteen minutes" I spoke in a chitchat tone

"Arghh…" Rukia yelled and left the room

"**Okay I got it, you are upsetting Rukia. I'll be there in fifteen minutes" **I smiled and headed towards to Rukia's bedroom. The door was open and she was sitting on the bed.

"I am leaving, I won't be late. Take care" I smiled

"Fuck off" She replied

"Whatever you say darling"

"Go bald Kurosaki" She yelled and threw me a pillow. I closed the door and left my apartment.

...

"So, being a badass and a troublesome person is your true nature" Toshiro said bored

"I was just teasing her, she is so amusing," I was laughing

"You know, you are acting childish?" He asked me

"Probably"

"Okay, that's at least something…" He sipped at his coffee

"Someone is not in a good mood," I whispered

"You are genius… I am just tired from the job"

"There is no freaking way that you would be tried from your job."

"You don't know me that much"

"Yeah, but I know you long enough in order to say that… It has to do with Hinamori?" I asked him, but not because I needed his confirmation, I was just being polite. He didn't spoke, just kept staring outside

"She still likes that guy?"

"I think it's more than that"

"You should move on" He looked at me and I got the message

"I know it's not easy, but what you should do? Sitting here heartbroken?"

"Oh, you are so dramatic… And, when did you start being an optimistic person?" He looked at me curious with a smile on his face, sarcastic smile.

"I am not," I yelled

"Sorry for insulting you strawberry" He we laughing

"Oh, shut up shiro-chan" Now it was my turn

"Yeah, right… So when are you staring work?"

"I have to do some practice and then…in one fucking week" I said desperate

"You suck that much?" He said surprised

"It's not that, the last time I sang was a long time ago…I think I will humiliate myself"

"No, you won't" He said serious

"Huh, do you believe it" I asked him because I didn't expect this kind of attitude from him

"No" He started laughing again

"Friends are gold, yeah bullshits…" I was drinking my coffee when he spoke again

"Seriously, you will be fine. Just remember the reason you are doing this, and be a pop star for teenage girls"

"Whatever…"

"When do you have to leave?"

"In thirty minutes" I answered

"Did you saw yesterday's football match?" He asked me excited, he just loved football

"No, but my sister will inform me later"

"Does your sister watch football matches?"

"She doesn't miss them. Jeez, she knows more things about it than you do"

"That an exception" He said amazed

"We are not normal family; my father is still watching Dora"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh…" I laughed and we continued talking…

…

The days were passing and I was still doing with Rukia's help, vocal exercises. She was a good teacher and what I found surprising was that she was patient even with me. She taught me some tips and what I have to do when I am on stage. She said that I had a good voice but I still needed practice.

Even if she was preparing and teaching me, she had become so tired. For many hours every day, we were practicing and when we were finished she would eat her lunch and sleep. The only exceptions were when Rangiku and Hinamori came to visit her. When we weren't doing lessons, she would have been working at her computer, searching the suitable exercises for me. But she never complained, she was always smiling and trying to support me.

"You did a great job today Ichigo, well done" She brightly smiled

"Thanks"

"Come on cheer up, you have done such a great progress in such a small period. You should be proud for yourself"

"You are tired because of me," I simply said and I was just focusing in her eyes

"Err, what? You speak nonsense again." She giggled, "Anyway, tomorrow is our last lesson, so today sing any song you like"

"Is that a test?"

"No stupid, but if you don't want to do it okay…I would like to hear you" She lowered her eyes, and her hair covered her face. I took my guitar and started

"_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face" _She finally looked at me, she half smiled and closed her eyes, singing along with me.  
_"I can't replace  
and now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
how this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
and I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven" _I sang the song with so much passion that I even surprised myself. But for first time, a power, a strong feeling made me understand each word of the lyrics. And things became worst or better when I looked in her eyes. Those caring and passionate eyes, two amethyst flames which were magnetizing me and weren't even letting me breathe. My mind went numb and my only oxygen was just to keep staring at her…

"_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one" _

His amber eyes were burning; I never thought I would feel this way again. No, wrong I have never felt like this again, this time the feeling was only growing stronger. The passion in his voice created the illusion that he was singing only for me, that he was meaning each word of the lyrics. It made me feel warm inside, safe like nothing would ever go wrong. Like there with him, was the only place I would ever wanted to be-or needed. A sweat was running down his face and stopped in the edge of his full lips…

"_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay" _His voice was becoming more and more desperate, and without even realizing this moment, I was moving closer to him. My heart was beating so loud, I was pretty sure he could have heard if he decided to stop singing. «_But please sing to me a little more, just a little»_

"_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

We were so close, really close. I could have felt his hot breath all over my face.

"_Even if saving you sends me to heaven," _He whispered and…

_**To Be Continued…**_

Okay, since i am not getting many reviews i don't know if and when i'll update...so please leave a comment :'(


	6. Chapter 6:Unexpected situations

_It's been quite some time since the last time I've updated this story…whatever…I am sick right now and it's both good and bad…Good thing because I've missed two days from school…Bad thing I have a lot homework to do….. noooooooooo_

_This chapter contains some sexual content and strong language (IchiRuki here ;) _

_The plot is mine the Characters © Tite Kubo_

_Enjoy :D_

_Unexpected situations_

_«Even if saving you sends me to heaven» _He whispered and…

The image of _him_ appeared in front of me…his blue eyes were sad and hurted…He was just staring at me, with his intense glare… I felt guilty, like I was doing some sort of a crime… I just couldn't… Seconds before, I was feeling safe and happy but…everything changed…I couldn't have done it… I quickly pulled away from him… And I was only thinking about one thing _«I am so sorry…Ichigo and…» _Even mentioning his name was hurting me…

"_So basically… at first you almost kissed her but she ran away crying…" Hitsugaya was laughing his ass off _

"_Shut it…jeez why I am taking to you?" I wondered aloud_

"_Because you can't let your other friends know about your little crush" _

"_IT IS NOT LIKE THAT! I DO NOT LIKE HER…IT WAS A FREAKIN ACCIDENT…" I yelled but stopped when I realized that everyone in the cafeteria was looking at me_

"_In my opinion when you are kissing a certain someone for a second time, it is not called an accident"_

"_She was drunk…and she kissed me" _

"_So, you got her drunk in order to make her kiss you…you must be really desperate" He was still laughing_

"_I told you it's not like I enjoyed it" He said nothing but kept staring at me while he was raising his eyebrow. I felt the temperature in my cheeks rising up «What the heck? I am not a teenage schoolgirl…»_

"_Kurosaki" Hitsugaya spoke in a serious tone "Your tomato-red face proves that I am right" And he busted out laughing _

"_You are so mature…" _

"_Well, normally I wouldn't have come here, to drink a coffee with you in this morning…But when you told me what happened…Oh man, I am still laughing…" _

"_Glad to know that I made someone happy…" _

_«I certainly do not like her…do I? » _

…

_«_ My head was killing me…The previous day was weird, that's the most suitable word. "I almost kissed a midget, the freakin midget and in addiction she ran away from me crying…I don't know what's worst that I almost kissed her or that she got away?" I decided to get up from the couch and take a shower, a cold one actually. I felt my body freezing but it was preferable. I had to concentrate in the task that was ahead of me because it was the day that I will go for the "official" practice with Urahara-san and the others. Only that made me nervous let alone the last night events.

Rukia was still sleeping or she wanted me to believe that, probably she was avoiding me. Now the things were really complicated. How was I supposed to act? "Does she want to leave?" I thought…I didn't want that…

I got dressed and decided to make a black coffee. I drank it slowly as the hot liquid was burning my throat. I grabbed the keys from the coffee table and looked at the time. I was supposed to be there in thirty minutes. I opened the door in order to leave but I had to make sure that she was all right. Without making any noise, I opened the bedroom door and saw her lying on her back on the bed. She looked so peaceful, her thick black lashes were covering her big amethyst eyes, her mouth was slightly open…She was kind of cute…

«**You dirty Ichigo, making dirty thoughts…**»

«Shut up, who asked you anyway…AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY DIRTY THOUGHTS! »

As I took one better look on her face, I realized that she had black circles underneath, has she being crying all night? What happened? I had no idea what was wrong with her. I had no idea how was I supposed to make her feel better…I caressed her soft, sensitive cheeks with my fingertips. I was worried but I had to leave.

I stole one more glance at her and left her room.

I turned on my car's radio…What luck to listen this song now…

" _Tell me what you want  
I don't chase shadows anymore  
I'm afraid of changes  
love isn't  
a safe game_

_That kind of nights  
we're getting into fires  
to guilty secret thoughts  
that words are chains  
that wrap hearts_

_other things I say, other things I do and other things I mean  
once I dare to die  
but once I kill  
other things you say too, my heart  
and other ones you mean  
if you look deeply in me  
you'll see that we look like each other_

_You hardly let yourself free  
you give, but you can't be given  
let us get closer  
and don't be scared_

_We became the same my heart  
in our own game  
we look like each other  
we became equals  
in our own game  
how much we look like each other_

_That kind of night  
say what our looks are saying  
that are full of flashes  
love doesn't have  
only affectionate faces_

_Egos  
apprehensive and embarrassing scenes  
our hard defenses  
love isn't  
a safe game" _

I didn't realize when I started sing along as well… I was not in a good mood most certainly and that was bad… I finally reached my destination; I took a deep breath and walked towards to the entrance. I wish she was…nevermind…

The place, even though it was morning, was still dark. However was pretty much the same as the first time I came here, except that this time there were only a few people in it. Because of that, I had a chance to notice that the place was extremely huge… There was also an extremely huge arena stage, man…

"Oh, Kurosaki-san, you are here…Nice, nice…" Urahara-san spoke with his singing voice

"How are you doing, Urahara-san?" I said politely

"Fine, fine…So, are we expecting any time soon babies from you and Rukia-san?" He said with a perverted smile on his face. I swear, I felt my eyes widening from sock…

"Wh-what?" I was gulping like a fish

"Don't feel embarrassed, we are a family here…" He said with a wide grin

"Let Kurosaki-san be relaxed, we want him feel comfortable in order to give a good performance" A young lady who was wearing glasses spoke "Let me introduce myself, I am Nanao Ise, the hair and fashion stylist"

"Nice to meet you, I am Kurosaki Ichigo, but I see that you already know" I spoke and noticed that people were gathering around us

"News fly fast" A tattooed face man winked at me "I am Shuhei Hisagi, leader guitarist" Even though he had a punk-rebel look –he had three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek and a "69" tattoo on his left cheek as well as a blue stripped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose- his voice was calm and relaxed despite his teasing tone.

"Nice to meet ya" I had a feeling that I would get along with him pretty well.

"If that orange mess doesn't belong to Kurosaki, then I have lost it" I turned and saw a familiar bald head man

"You couldn't be" I realized with almost horror

"Ikkaku Madarame, we were in the dojo class together. Man you were Kenpachi's sensei favorite student. He loved to fight with you and I have to admit that you weren't half bad" He smiled. He brought me back memories, when I was attending dojo lessons. What a crazy person Kenpachi-sensei was, he loved to fight…

"Good to see you again, but what are you doing here?"

"I am the drummer"

"Nice…" I smiled

"Hisagi, we have to play the last part again!" Spoke a curvy woman with long green hair and hazel eyes. When she noticed me her eyes grew wide…

"ITSYGO!" She hugged me, actually I couldn't breathe because I was trapped between her…err blessings

"Do I know you?" I asked her

"I am Nel Tu Odelschwanck. You saved me when some meanies attacked me. Itsygo, don't you remember me?" She pouted, but yes how could I forget someone who kept calling me "Itsygo, Itsygo"

"Yeah, now I remember. Glad to see that you are doing fine" I smiled and I was really glad that she was doing fine.

"You are replacing Rukia-chan, right?" She asked serious

"I guess…" There was a long pause

"What's your relationship with Rukia-san?" She asked me out of the blue

"…Huh?" What was wrong with these people?

"Oh, you got yourself in a deep shit, my careless friend. You have to choose between a curvy hot woman and an attractive flexible (he winked at me when he said that) woman" Hisagi ruffled my hair

"Oh, I see you met our friends Ichigo" Rangiku-san literally ran towards to us smiling

"Yeah, I did. How are you Rangiku-san?"

"Fine, fine. Why is Nel fighting with Hisagi?" She asked curious

"Oh, because she likes Ichigo, and she found out that Ichigo is replacing Rukia-san" Nanao said bored

"I forgot that she found out only yesterday…You lover boy Ichigo" Rangiku winked at me

"In my opinion this situation is really ugly, so unbeautiful… I do not like it" A man with colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrows appeared.

"Well, at least is funny to see Nel kicking Hisagi's butt" Ikkaku laughed

"And you must be Kurosaki Ichigo; I am Yumichika Ayasegawa, the violinist" He said proudly

"Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you" I half smiled

"Ashido, you're late…again" Nanao was deadly serious but the man named Ashido smiled

"Good morning to you too Nanao-chan. Oh, I see our new singer arrived." He offered his hand for a high-five

"Ichigo Kurosaki" I smiled

"Ashido Kano, the bassist here" He headed towards to the stage

"Now, now…are we all here?" Urahara-san almost sang

"Does anyone know Renji's whereabouts?" Ikkaku asked

"Last time I spoke with him, he was in a business trip with Kuchiki" Hisagi answered

"With Byakuya?" I was actually surprised

"Yes, Renji has degree at economics" Hisagi replied. I didn't say anything; well to be honest I've never expected Renji to be interested in this kind of stuff.

"Man your face is ridiculous" The tattooed man was laughing

"Yeah, whatever"

"Now, that everything is settled let's start" Urahara pushed me towards to the stage

Everyone took their positions; I was staring at them like an idiot. I was so nervous «I am going to be humiliated in front of everyone…Fuck»

"Ichigo, which song would you like to sing?" Hisagi asked me

"You choose"

"Hmm…how about Nirvana?" He suggested

"Hey Hisagi…" Ashido spoke

"No, I'll do it. How about «come as you are»?" One of my favorite songs most definitely

"I like it…let's see if you can rock!" He smiled "One, two…three" The music started, I was sweating… I took a deep, deep breath and started singing the first lyrics

« _Come as you are, as you were_

_As I want you to be_

_As a friend, as a friend _

_As an old enemy_

_Take your time, hurry up_

_The choice is yours, don't be late_

_Take a rest as a friend_

_As an old…_

_Memoria, memoria_

_Memoria, memoria» My heart was beating loud, I had the slightest idea if I was horrible, or acceptable. As the song continued, the lyrics spoke to my heart, and everything else didn't matter anymore…_

_«Come doused in mud, soaked in bleach _

_As I want you to be_

_As a trend, as a friend_

_As an old memoria_

_Memoria_

_Memoria_

_Memoria_

_And I swear that I don't have a gun_

_No, I don't have a gun_

_No, I don't have a gun…» Hisagi was passionately playing his guitar and Ikkaku with a crazy smile was hitting the drums like he wanted to break them, but the way they were playing was just amazing…»_

_«No I don't have a gun_

_No I don't have a gun_

_No I don't have a gun_

_Memoria, memoria…» _I sang the last lyrics and I heard Urahara-san clapping

"Very promising Kurosaki-san…" He smiled

"Ichigo, with one or two practices you will be just perfect. You rock man"

"Itsygo…You were amazing" Nel grinned

"Thanks guys" I half smiled

"You were hot…I wish Rukia could have seen you" Rangiku-san winked

"Uh…ok"

"Although, you have to be more confident… For now, forget everyone in here…you are alone, with the music…" Urahara was serious for first time "Sing me again any part you like from the previous song…alone"

"Okay" «_Like no one is listening to me…like I am all alone…» _For unknown reasons, it crossed through my mind the moments when I practiced with Rukia… Back then I wasn't trying at all… I relaxed, I opened my eyes slowly _– when did I close them? - _Look around the room, everyone was staring at me

«_ Come doused in mud, soaked in bleach _

_As I want you to be_

_As a trend, as a friend_

_As an old memoria_

_Memoria_

_Memoria_

_Memoria_

_And I swear that I don't have a gun_

_No, I don't have a gun…» _Even if I had finished the song before a couple of minutes, no one spoke a word

"So?" I asked

"Now we are talking" Ikkaku smiled

"Congrats Kurosaki-san! You've passed the first test!" He was cheering "Now, you have to be attractive, show confidence and pass your feelings through the hearts of our audience, just like you did…It's easy, isn't it?"

"Yeah, a piece of cake" I was being totally sarcastic

"That's the spirit" He grinned

"Oh gosh…this is going to be hard…" I whispered

"Hey man, don't act like a sissy…" Hisagi said bored

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are"

"I'll show you" And we started punching each other. It was refreshing plus he was a good one, he was dodging quite many attacks. That's when I heard Rukia's name and turned my face towards to the direction I heard the voice. And that was a huge mistake…He punched me right in the face…

"Oh fuck" I yelled

"You let your guard down man" Ikkaku spoke

"Why didn't you dodge Itsygo?" Nel asked me worried

"I…" And I was just about to tell them what distracted me "Ehrr…nothing"

"Fufufu… I think I know…" Rangiku sang and I deadly looked at her "Anyway, Urahara-san, do you need me anything for now?"

"No, you're free, go and have some fun" He winked at her

"Nah, I am going to visit Rukia…I've missed her"

"And just to inform you Hisagi, I am gonna get you some time for this"

"Anytime man, that was cool" Hisagi laughed

"Yeah, I know what you mean"

"Whoa guys, how long has it been since the last time you've had sex with someone?" Rangiku was laughing. Hisagi's face turned ten shades of red and that would be just priceless, if I wasn't looking exactly like him…

"Rangiku-san aren't you going to visit Rukia?"

"Haha, truth hurts Ichigo… See ya guys later!"

…

"And when I mentioned your name he got distracted and Hisagi punched him!" I was so excited

"And how is that supposed to make me feel better…?" Yeah, classic Rukia

"Come on, you are not denying the fact that he was distracted just by hearing your name?" I was laughing when she blushed

"That is so ridiculous that it doesn't even worth a single comment" She looked away from me

"Rukia sweetie, you know you can tell me everything!" That girl was just too stubborn or just too…hurted

"You know I tell you everything"

"Then tell me how you feel about him"

"Well…I am moved by his actions. Even though if he is a cocky, bullheaded bastard who happens to take care of me, even if I am nothing to him… He is unusual"

"Yeah darling indeed he is something else, but you are special too…"

"Thanks Rangiku…" She half smiled and I pulled her into a hug "You forgot to say that he is a hottie"

"Shut up Rangiku" She giggled

"But honey, just an advice…life is too short to waste it and you sweetheart have been through a lot of pain, you deserve happiness…and from what I can see, the same goes for him…"

"Yeah, I am sure…It must be really bad to fuck a different woman every day…Poor boy" She was pissed

"And how do you know?" Jackpot! She lowered her head and hid her face like a child who has just done something really bad.

"I…did a small research" She finally admitted

"You didn't…Wow girl you've gone extreme"

"I did it because I wanted to know a few things about the person who I was going to live with…That's all" She was almost shouting… «_Interesting»_ I thought

"Yeah whatever…did you find something spicy? Well, what kind of question is that, of course you did…That is your problem"

"I don't give a shit about his sexlife or how long he can last…" We were both silent for a couple of minutes…

"How long?"

"They said that he could have lasted for several hours if they weren't exhausted…"

"Girl, is he sex machine…?"

"Hmm…maybe"

"Jeez, at very least admit that you are attracted…" I couldn't have finished my sentence because she yelled

"NO WAY!"

"_Rukia?" _The blessed man asked "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah nothing is wrong…" Her face had a tomato red color

"Can I come in?"

"Sure" He slowly opened the door and let's say that he was obviously disappointed seeing me there and soon I understood the reason

"Oh, hi Rangiku-san, still here?" He tried to smile and one more thing that I observed was his inconvenience

"Is that a problem?" I asked with an innocent voice

"No…of course not…err I am leaving now" He was taking backward steps to the door while he was hiding his hands behind his back

"Ichigo, what are you hiding?" Rukia asked

"I am not hiding anyt…"

"Rukia he is hiding a big box" I spoke

"Well" She asked curious

"Okay, I just saw a Chappy's Exclusive Collections with DVD's and a poster and I remembered your obsession with that…and I bought it" He was blushing…so cute

"For me?" Rukia was at least socked let's say

"Obviously…here you are" He gave her the big box

"Thanks a lot" I can swear that her eyes were sparkling. And her action socked me… Before he had a chance to pull away from her she stood up and hugged him…

His eyes winded, his face got pale and I am pretty sure that he wasn't even breathing…He slowly rested his hands at her waist…When Rukia understood what she was doing, she pulled back and sat on the bed.

"I am going to the kitchen now" And with that he left

"Rukia…"

"…"

"Rukiaaa?" I repeated

"What?" She was unusually calmed

"He is soooo sweat…oh my…he even bought you a present, and not a simple present like flowers or chocolate, but a chappy….which means he actually thinks about you more than you think!"

"Enough with all this thinking…I am tired"

"Okay, got the message" I smiled and gave her a kiss in her cheek "Take care of yourself sweetie…"

"Sure thing" She giggled

"Good…Bye, bye" I was feeling happy for her. I saw Ichigo reading a huge book in the kitchen so I didn't tease him… «_Youth love…»_

…

«_The orange haired man has just finished his practice, and was driving his way back home. Listening to his favorite station and trying to relax was all he was doing. While he was passing with his car through many shops, with a corner of his eye saw a very special shop._

_He parked his car and literally ran to the shop. He stood in front of the window, looking at the things that this place was offering…Rabbits, or as a certain raven girl was calling them "Chappies" _

"_Well, if I buy something from here she may cheer up, and forgive me for whatever I did…I hope she will like it" And with that though and a long breath he was inside._

_The Chappy's songs were all he could have heard, the place was too crowed… "Who would have thought that such a lame thing will have such a huge success…Jeez" He kept walking around, trying to find something that she will hopefully didn't have already… Stuffed Chappy's all over the place, in every size you could have thought of…_

_Some people were intensely staring at him; some teenager girls were giggling and blushing… And that was so uncomfortable…_

"_I will never ever do this again…I swear…Stupid midget" And then was when he saw it… The ultimate collection of all episodes of Chappy with a poster… Well the price was…let's say not at all negligible…_

"_Well as long she is happy…I don't care about any price I have to pay…" And he bought the stupid present for his stupid girl_»

"I am a big idiot…that Rangiku….hehe, if she wasn't a woman, I could have gladly killed her for embarrassing me twice in one day…But man, the good news are that Rukia isn't mad at me anymore neither sad I hope…"

"Ichigo, who are you talking to?" The little raven haired demon was smirking

"I was talking to myself" I whispered

"What did you say?"Her annoying smirk was even bigger

"I SAID THAT I WAS TALKING TO M-Y-S-E-L-F! I know that you are an old hag, but who would have thought that you can't even hear properly…Well, I should have expected thaouaghr…" My second punch in the face «Jeez all the bad things that have happened to me today, are going to be repeated? »

"Oops, I guess I shouldn't have done that…"

"Yeah you shouldn't, but what made you come to this realization?" «Rukia regretting for punching me? »

"You know…after what happened with Hisagi…" She looked really guilty now

"How did you know…Oh don't tell me, I already know…Gosh!" Great, that was just great

"Hey dude, relax nothing's wrong…don't worry Rangiku told me that you were just playing"

"Yeah, I am sure that this is exactly what she told you" I said bitterly

"It doesn't matter what she told me because I know that it's not true…But what is true is that Hisagi kicked your ugly butt"

"What? Fuck no!"

"Hell yes" She was grinning "Thanks for the present"

"You're welcome I guess…"

"Well, I am going back to my room" She announced

"Hey midget, I am making chicken stew …Any problem?"

"Nope, I love it…"

"Okay"

…

The three day's practice had finally come to its end. What surprised me was how easy was for me to communicate with these guys, everyone was friendly and polite, besides Hisagi who was an amusing badass. I even hanged out with him, Toshiro and Chad, I had a great time.

It was twenty one of July, they when I was officially starting my work. Damn, I was so worried because I knew that I was going to be so humiliated… Of course and I inform all of my friends about today's "event". Some of them make fun of me –easy to guess who they were- and some others –Inoue and Chad- were supportive and nice. At least I knew that each one of them wouldn't have accepted insults for me. It was good to know… The bad news were that Rukia wasn't coming, she was awfully tired. Even Toshiro with Momo were going to come…

"Hey Ichigo, I am outside open the door" Hisagi spoke

"What the hell man are you doing in this hour in my house? It fucking 8 o'clock!" I yelled

"I was returning home and I thought that I was sleepy at all. And I wondered, what is my dear friend doing? Let's visit him…Now, will you open the door or I have to wake Rukia-san with my voice?"

"Jeez, stop yelling" I stood up and opened the door. The buffoon was probably drunk

"Man, you are a mess…Are you drunk?"

"Nah, I just draounk one five three six beers"

"I'll make you a black coffee; just don't shout so you won't wake up Rukia"

"Overprotected, aren't we?" He grinned

"Oh, shut it" I lead him to the kitchen and immediately starting making a black coffee

"You have a niiccee houuuuseeee" He sang aloud

"Shh…I'll kick your ass if you don't stop yelling, you fucking moron"

"Okay…" He shut it for a second and continued "I had such a great sex…threesome…both had great tits and ass"

"Glad to hear" I was being ironic "Here is your black coffee"

"Thanks" And he drank all of it in a matter of seconds "Eww that sucks"

"Shut up"

I let him half sleeping in the kitchen and started tidying the living room. The books which I've been studying last night were all over the place. It has been a half an hour when I was finished with the whole tidying thing.

"Ichigo, my fucking head is so fucking killing me" Hisagi who now wasn't drunk, he had the pleasure to enjoy the after effects of a wild night

"It's because the whole fucking that you were doing last night" I was laughing with his smiling expression

"Man that was so good"

"What was soo good Hisagi?" Rukia was standing in the door with a grin on her face

"Good morning Rukia-san, I bet you don't want to know besides a lady shouldn't be hearing this kind of stuff" Hisagi was politely smiling to Rukia

"Are you calling this midget lady? Are you that sick?" That was when Rukia kicked me in the balls

"Nice one" Hisagi was laughing while at the same time he was holding his head

"Thanks Hisagi and good morning Strawberry" She sat across to Hisagi

"Yeah, nice greeting midget"

"You asked for it…Do you want any help with the breakfast?"

"Nope, I am doing fine"

"Okay, I'll help you"

"Jeez…just sit down and wait to serve you the breakfast"

"No way…You are not going to tell me what I have to do" She insisted

"You are tired, so please"

"Haha, Ichigo you are going to be a great wife one day" I throw him an apple

"Rukia, orange juice or milk?"

"Orange juice" She was still laughing with Hisagi

"So, are you ready Ichigo for today?" He asked me

"I guess…well I'll sing two songs today so it's going to be fine"

"Yeah, I bet all the girls in the club will love you…"

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes

"Here you are" I gave her the orange juice and a toast

"You are fast" She smiled

"Thanks"

"Where is my toast?" Hisagi pouted

"Go and make one yourself" I told him dryly

"You are so sweet…I am moved" He was opening the fridge

_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane_

"My phone is ringing" I picked up my phone

"Morning"

"Good morning Kurosaki-san!" Inoue was energetic as always "How are you?"

"Fine, how about you?"

"Me too…Uh, what hour should we go to the club?"

"Somewhere around ten or so, it would be fine."

"Oh that's great" She giggled "Oh, have I told you about my new super tasty recipe?"

"Nope" I chuckled wondering what her mind would have thought this time

"Chocolate cake with red bean paste…It's yummy!" She said excited

"Yeah, I am sure" I laughed with her childish excitement

"**Ichigo get your ugly butt over here, what are you doing?**" Hisagi yelled

"Oh, I am sorry Kurosaki-kun; I didn't know that your friends were there…" She apologized

"No, don't listen to Hisagi…he is"

"Hisagi? As Shuhei Hisagi? The guitarist?"

"Yes, do you like him?" I asked surprised

"No. not me…Tatsuki-san does"

"Really? Interesting" I got her now "Anyway, I have to close you now Inoue. Inform the others too, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll do. And Kurosaki-kun…You'll be fine tonight" She shyly

"Thanks Inoue. Bye"

"Good bye Kurosaki-kun"

I walked back to the kitchen and found out that someone drank all of my coffee

"Hisagi bastard, you drank all the coffee and there is none left" I was going to slap him when Rukia spoke

"I did it…" She whispered and I turned to look at her. The guilty was written all over her face

"Come on midget no big deal" I smiled in order to cheer her up

"But you said to Hisagi" I don't know what was wrong with me but I hugged her

"Hisagi is a pig you are not" I let her and smiled for second time, I was getting worried with myself

"Hey, I heard that"

"It's the true"

"No comment…anyway I am leaving now…"

"Oh no, don't leave Hisagi, I am pleading you" I was faking a sad voice while I was waving him goodbye

"Mule…" He showed me his middle finger "Goodbye Rukia-san good to see you again" He hugged her and left the room

"Ichigo, I am going to watch one of the DVD's you bought me. Wanna join?"

"No fucking way, the fact that I bought those DVD's it a whole different story from watching this creepy bunnyaouch" She slapped the back of my head

"That hurts"

"You deserved that insensitive mule"

"Whatever sunray"

"Not again this ridiculous nickname"

"Hahaha…" I swear it was a pleasure teasing her…

…

I could have thrown up anytime if I wasn't thinking that I shouldn't have made Rukia worried. I had already taken two cold-freezing- baths but nothing seemed to work. Moreover, I had to do this every night. Man, I was in deep shit.

Rukia tried her best to make me relax and if I wanted to be honest some of her ways worked like magic to me. Well, basically in order to make me relax we were arguing about every meaningless thing. Needless to say that we even argued about the socks that Rukia was wearing…

"_Look at you midget. It's freaking summer and you are wearing socks"_

"_So what? They have chappy on them. I fail to see how is this your problem Strawberry Nerd"_

Unfortunately, when we couldn't have found more reasons to argue about, we were stopping. Then thinking was coming and the effects are known.

"Ichigo, stop being an emo corner" Rukia yelled at me

"I am not being…and what's your problem anyway?" I yelled back

"Well, neither am I in great mood but still I try to surpass it and think positive. But you are enjoying being sad and miserable"

"Look, I am not in a mood so if you so bad want to yell at someone, go and argue with yourself. Just leave me alone"

And that was a huge mistake of me. She didn't say a word nor looked back at me; she just walked back to her room

"Rukia, I am sorry…I didn't mean that" I walked towards to my bedroom but she slammed the door on my face "RUKIA…damn it! Open the door!" I yelled

"I am not in a mood Kurosaki. Do and argue with yourself!" She yelled back, obviously pissed off. And she has every right to be.

"I am an idiot" I whispered and left my apartment.

…

I was surprised to find out that the place was open at this hour; well I was more surprised to see that Urahara-san had already arrived.

"Kurosaki-san, you are early…" He said in a chit chat tone

"Yeah, I had nothing else to do so I came here. Is there anything I can do?"

"Of course, of course. There are a million of jobs that should be taken care of"

"Great"

For the past two hours I had been doing all kind of jobs. From taking the garbage out to doing some paperwork for Mr. Aizen, the owner of this place. I got to talk to him for only a few minutes, but he seemed to be an honest and kind man.

Finally, familiar faces were showing up. Rangiku-san arrived with someone whose name was Gin Ichimaru; Hisagi came with Ikkaku and Yumichika followed by Ashido and Nel. Later Nanao arrived with an older than her rich man-obviously- a famous showman called Shunsui.

"Guys, so sorry for being late. We have ahead of us only forty minutes and in that small period of time I should get you dressed, fix your hair and stuff. I need all of you to co-operate with me and do as I say" She took a deep breath and continued "Rangiku and Nel, you go with Nemu, she'll do your hair and makeup. Then come and find me" She called Nemu, her assistant I guess and gave her instructions "Boys with me." And with that we followed her

"Everyone, go to your dressing room and I will come there as soon as I can"

"I have a dressing room too?" I asked half amazed and half excited

"Of course you do, it's just that it was Rukia's old dressing room, so you may find many of her things in there. Hope you don't mind" She said apologetically

"Nope it's fine"

"Okay, follow me" We passed through many dressing rooms when we finally were out of Rukia's and currently mine dressing room

"Thanks"

"Check out some clothes that I've already chosen for you and tell me which one you prefer" She ordered

"Understood" I slowly opened the door and looked inside of her dressing room. Yeah indeed that was Rukia's room. A huge Chappy poster was hanging at the wall, purple color was everywhere and even the smell of the room was reminding me her.

When I thought about her I felt like a huge jackass…I treated her horrible, she didn't deserve my rude attitude towards to her, not at all. «I am an idiot, an IDIOT» I yelled

"Wow man, you sure are anxious" Hisagi sat beside me

"Nah, I just did something really stupid"

"What happened" Strangely, he seemed to really care about whatever was troubling me

"Nothing, it's okay"

"No, it's not okay. If you speak, you may feel better"

"I was being rude to Rukia for no reason" I confessed

"Well, that wasn't a good thing but I am sure that she will understand"

"She was really pissed off and she had every right to be"

"Yeah, but I am sure that she knows how you feel about tonight…Relax dude, I am sure you are just overreacting…You'll apologize to her and everything will be fine"

"I hope so…" Well, it didn't help much but the nice feeling of having someone who will listen to you was still there.

"Did you see yesterday's match?" He asked me excited and we started and a long conversation about football. Suddenly, Nanao busted in and started yelling to both of us for being insensitive people

"Hisagi go immediately to your dressing room and wear whatever you like and you Ichigo do the same. Then in five minutes come and find me at Rangiku's room"

I wore a pair of black ripped jeans with a grey plaid shirt and a white t-shirt. Also, I had on the right hand my favorite leather bracelet.

When I was finished I found Nanao and she fixed my hair-she insisted doing some light makeup in my face but I strongly denied. And finally it was ten o'clock. People should have started gathering by now. My phone was vibrating. It was Inoue

"Hello"

"Hi Kurosaki-kun…could you please come at the entrance. We have a little problem"

"I'm on my way" I ran to the entrance, worried of what it might have happened

My friends were waiting at the entrance while a man with black hair was standing in front of them

"May I learn what the problem is?" I asked the strange man. He was probably security guard or bodyguard; he had a pale face and green eyes

"And you are?" He asked with his cold voice

"Kurosaki Ichigo, singer of this club, I got permission for them to come in from Urahara Kisuke"

"We will found out soon" He called with his phone someone "Is there any singer with the name Ichigo Kurosaki?" He paused for a few seconds "Is that so? Okay, I'll let them pass" He closed his phone

"Everything all right?" I asked

"You can pass" His expression never changing

"Thank you" Inoue was a politely as ever

"Guys, thanks for coming. It means a lot for me"

"Nothing at all" Momo said shyly

"Oh Toshiro and Momo, glad to see you"

"I wish I could say the same" Toshiro half smiled as he said that

"Yeah, I know. I have to leave you now but in a half an hour or so I'd have finished my job"

"Well, we have to leave early because we all came with Uryu's dad car and…" Tatsuki started explaining

"Yeah, I understand. I am really glad that you guys came"

"Don't you have to leave Kurosaki?" Uryu spoke

"Oh yeah…Nemu will help you find your seats" Nemu bowed –so did Inoue- and asked them to follow her

I hurried to go to the backstage and get ready. Everyone was there, practicing some parts of the songs, other talking to each other…I was talking to Ikkaku when Urahara-san came announcing that we are starting…And guess what…I was the first one…

"Good Luck Everybody 3" Urahara-san walked to the stage and started greeting the audience. My heart started beating louder; sweat was streaming down my face.

"**Good evening everyone. I am really happy today for many reasons. First of all I would like to inform you about tonight's music theme…It is…when someone is feeling lost…I am sure everyone has tasted even once this feeling"**

My legs started trembling, I really wanted to vomit

"**Also, I would like to send my love to my lovely fiancée, Yoruichi Shihoin, who is there observing our new talents"**

«Was his famous fiancée here? Tonight? »

"Hey man. Relax everything is going to be fine"

"Yeah"

"**Did I say new talents? Of course we have, not many but one and only who is replacing our Rukia-san…His name Kurosaki Ichigo…please welcome him…"**

«I wish you were here…Somewhere there in the crowd…I am sorry for everything I've said…for everything that you've been through because of me…But I'll give my best shot, because you deserve it…Rukia…»

I walked out on the stage, the lights were blinding me, Hisagi was beside me… The crowd was cheering...Music began I took a deep, deep breath and got ready… The music began…

I brought my lips close to the microphone "When this began" I sang the first line and Hisagi continued

«I had nothing to say

And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me

"I was confused"» Some people were singing along some others were just kept staring us. I scanned the room trying to find my friends when I spotted them I relaxed a little…

«And I let it all out to find

That I am not the only person

With these things in mind

"Inside of me"» My heart was beating loud…Rukia I wish you were here…

«But all the vacancy that words revealed

Is the only real thing that I got left to feel

"Nothing to lose"

Just stuck hollow and alone

And the fault is my own

And the fault is my own

"I want to heal

I want to feel

What I thought was never real

I want to let go of the pain I felt so long

«Erase the pain till it's gone»

I want to heal

I want to feel

Like I'm close to something real

I want to find something I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong" I finished the refrain and it was Hisagi's turn again. I tried to imagine her eyes, her smile in my head and I've already felt relaxed. I opened my eyes…«_It can be…_» I thought

«And I've got nothing to say

I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face

"I was confused"» Stunning violet eyes were looking at me, encouraging me. It was exactly like the first time I saw her…I couldn't have breathed

«Looking everywhere only to find

That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind

"So what am I?"

What do I have but negativity?

'Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me

"Nothing to lose"

Nothing to gain

Hollow and alone

And the fault is my own

And the fault is my own» She was smiling and I was sure… «_I can do everything__**»**_

«"I want to heal

I want to feel

What I thought was never real

I want to let go of the pain I felt so long

«Erase the pain till it's gone»

I want to heal

I want to feel

Like I'm close to something real

I want to find something I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong» My voice sounded louder even to my ears, the crowd was going insane…I even heard some girls screaming

« "I will never know myself

Until I do this on my own

And I will never feel,

Anything else until my wounds are healed

I will never be

Anything 'til I break away from me

And I will break away,

And find myself today"» I looked back at her, her smile never leaving her face. She seemed proud of me…

«"I want to heal

I want to feel

What I thought was never real

I want to let go of the pain I felt so long

«Erase the pain till it's gone»

I want to heal

I want to feel

Like I'm close to something real

I want to find something I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong» The music stopped and the crowd was screaming and cheering…

"Great job" Hisagi offered his hand for a high five

"Itsygo…you were amazing" Nel hugged when I was finally able to speak again I thanked everyone

"Did you like Ichigo and Hisagi?" Urahara asked them

"YES!" The crowd responded

"Wow, you guys are sure something…"

"MORE, MORE" They just kept saying

"We will have a short break and we will be right back"

Many people were talking to me-I didn't have the slightest idea of who they were- all I wanted to do was going to my friends, to Rukia…

"You were excellent Kurosaki-san" Mr. Aizen spoke to me

"Thank you very much sir"

"I have an idea, why don't you go to your friends?"

"But I have to sing one more song…"

"I am sure it's okay. It was your first performance after all" He smiled kindly as always

"Sure there is no problem?" I asked unsure

"Of course otherwise I wouldn't have told you so…You deserve it after all"

"How about me Aizen-san?" Hisagi complained

"A band can't go on without its leader" He answered

"What? Like hell he would be my leader" Ikkaku responded disgusted with the idea

"You poor thing" Hisagi laughed

"Thanks a lot Aizen-san"

"You're welcome Ichigo" And with that I literally ran towards to my friends

"Ichigo, I had no idea that you can sing that well" Tatsuki smiled

"Ichigo you were amazing" Chad smiled

"Kurosaki, I hate to admit it but you were good up there"

"As always" I responded

"You cocky bastard" He answered pissed

"Ichigo man you rocked…I bet all the chicks in this club would die for one night with you" Keigo smiled

"Don't put all the girls in the same category…I'd rather die than spending one night with him" She smirked and came closer "Congratulations Ichigo…I knew you could do this" She warmly smiled

"Mainly it's because of you…Thank you and I am sorry"

"For what?" The annoying smirk was again in her face

"For being a jackass"

"And…"

"An idiot" She was laughing "What?" I asked her confused

"You are silly" She smiled "Shouldn't you be backstage? Don't you have to sing one more song?"

"No, Mr. Aizen told me to go and find you. He is very nice"

"Yeah I know what you mean"

"Kurosaki, we are still here" The annoying voice of Toshiro mad its appearance

"Hello Shiro-chan, I am sorry for that I promise it will never happen again" I faked a girly voice

"So, you finally expressed yourself huh?" He answered back and Hinamori giggled

"Thank you Hinamori for coming" I greeted her

"You were astonishing Ichigo-san"

"Yeah indeed he was" Inoue spoke

"Inoue, glad to see you"

"You were very good" She smiled

"Thanks a lot"

"Guys, I'll go and say a hello to the other singers, do you have a problem with that?" Rukia asked politely

"Of course not Rukia but unfortunately we have to leave early"

"Is that so? Too bad" She was being honest "Well, it was good to see all of you…Good night everyone"

"Good night» Everyone responded…

The rest night was so much less stressful and so much more relaxing. I talked with Toshiro and Hisagi, who came immediately after he was finished with the band. Rukia and Momo were with Rangiku-san who convinced Rukia to drink…And she lost control…

When she was finished with Rangiku, we've decided-actually I've decided- to go home. And I came to one conclusion, when Rukia was drunk she was revealing a whole new different personality.

"ONE, TWO, THREE NOT ONLY YOU AND ME. GOT ONE" She was yelling or trying to sing

"Shh…Rukia you will wake up the whole building" I was trying to find my keys in order to open the door

"YOU ICHIGO…BAD BOY" She kept yelling. I finally opened the door and hurried to bring her inside and close it.

"STOP BEING MAD AT ME" She pouted and I was feeling sorry for her…She lost her balance and almost fell to the floor but I caught her.

"Be careful" Her face was dangerously close to mine. Her big eyes were magnetizing me…Her lips seemed so tempting…

"Ichigo" She whispered and she ran her fingers through my hair. She was pulling me closer to her. I gasped; I didn't know what I should do.

"Rukia, what are you doing?"

"You want me to keep my mouth shut. Don't you?" She was some inches away from me "Make me" She had a cocky grin in her face-it was so sexy- and she pressed her soft lips against mine.

My mind was going numb, my instincts took me over and I was kissing her back. I kissed her harder, my tongue tracing the outline of her bottom lip. A low moan escaped from her lips. She smelled wonderfully-like strawberries- and her taste…Like vanilla, so sweet… When she opened her mouth, I felt a jolt of electricity as her tongue softly and slowly touched mine…

In a matter of seconds everything changed, from being caring and shy, she was filled with passion and the need for dominance. The kiss deepened quickly and I was so losing control as she was pushing her body even closer to mine. Her tongue was persistence in my mouth, so was I. She bitted my lip just hard enough and smiled. I loved her smile…I love that smile.

"Now, I'll be a good girl" She said with a sexy smile "Except if you want me to be a bad one"

"Nope, good girl is fine. Go to sleep" She pouted but did what I told her to do.

My heart was beating loud and the scariest thing of all was that I was disappointed for stopping…

…

"Was the boy good?" He asked her

"Yeah, he had a great voice and appearance but I wanted the girl"

"I know love; you came all this way in order to see her"

"Don't worry…I always get what I want" And with that she kissed him passionately…

_«Kuchiki Rukia, will be my new super star…That's for sure»_

_To be continued _

A/N yeahhh….i've so much enjoyed writing this chapter…Wow…I think you have already understood who is this mysterious woman….hehe


End file.
